The Initiative
by elaine451
Summary: What if The Initiative came to Sunnydale a couple of years earlier and what if Angel got chipped instead of Spike? After 'Surprise' story becomes total AU. rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

**Reviews:** Welcomed and appreciated

What if the Initiative came to Sunnydale a few years earlier than we thought? And what if Angel got chipped instead of Spike? Just an idea…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The man crawled into the alley as the rain poured down, blinding him to everything but the pain. Pain. Unspeakable, excruciating pain. All he could do was endure it and pray for death. One moment his euphoria was indescribable, the next he felt as if he were being ripped apart. It was then that the realization struck and the knowledge left a chasm where his once beating heart had been housed. He felt it being torn from him. He was losing his soul.

"Buffy!" The heart wrenching scream was ripped from his now departing soul and he fell to his knees.

Angelus opened his eyes and laughed. Free! He was finally free. Fucking the slayer had set him free. He was incredulous. It was a good fuck to be sure, but good enough to rid this body of the soul? Shouldn't question it. It was a gift from the gods. And he silently thanked Angel that he had given into their baser needs. He stood weakly, the pain had been so fierce that he wasn't quite recovered. A thousand thoughts were running through his head when he heard a slight swooshing sound and felt a pinch at the base of his neck. He reached up and pulled a dart out just as he saw four men in military garb racing up to him, pistols and prods at the ready.

"Fuck me." Were the last words he uttered before he lost consciousness.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Buffy rolled over feeling deliciously languid and totally satiated. She reached over to touch her lover and found that he was missing. She smiled to herself and sat up, grabbing the shirt that had been tossed aside hours before and slipped it on, breathing deeply of Angel scent.

"Angel?" She walked towards the kitchen and noticed that the front door was ajar. Confused, she sat down and tried to figure out where he could've gone. Okay, Angel would never just walk out on me, not after last night. Unless…unless it didn't mean to him what it did to me, she thought. Unless I was a piss-poor lover. Unless…Buffy took a deep breathe. Okay…okay. He probably went to get breakfast, in the sunlight. Yeah, right. Something wasn't right.

"There's an explanation and I am going to find out what it is." She jumped up and took her now dry clothes to the bathroom and got dressed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

**Reviews:** Welcomed and appreciated

What if the Initiative came to Sunnydale a few years earlier than we thought? And what if Angel got chipped instead of Spike? Just an idea…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Angelus woke to florescent lights blinding him, a throbbing headache and leather restraints on his wrists and ankles. He had to smile at that. Who did these people think they were dealing with? He slowly looked around the room. Obviously a clinic or hospital of some kind. One woman was standing with her back to him. She turned when she heard him pulling the chains on the restraints.

"Well hello. So, we're awake are we? How are we feeling? Didn't expect you to wake up quite so quickly, but never you mind." It appeared to Angelus that the woman was speaking to herself. "The surgery went well. And your healing abilities are remarkable."

"Surgery?"

"Oh." She looked up from her paper work, startled. "I keep forgetting you can speak."

His eyes narrowed to slits. "I repeat. Surgery?" Angelus' voice deceptively calm.

The woman gave him a sidelong look not understanding his concern and shrugged. "Surgery, yes." She walked over to him and tapped his forehead with her pencil. "We placed a tiny little chip in there. If all goes as expected, when you try to attack a human it should go off like a rocket." She smiled with excitement. "Not literally of course. You won't explode, but you'll feel as if you did. Now, were just going to give you a little injection and run a few more tests. You'll be out for about 24 hours. If you're a good boy maybe Professor Walsh will let you feed." She took a few notes and continued to talk, more to herself than Angelus. "It's all so fascinating really. She's such a genius. To even conceive of the idea of regenerating your DNA, bringing aspects of your physiology back to life. My god, to breed vampires. The implications of such a dynamic project, raising vampires from infancy to do our bidding. They would be a virtual invincible army, we'd rule the world." She giggled. "That sounded a bit like a James Bond villain, didn't it? Sorry, I tend to get carried away, but you are the basis for the whole project. You should feel honored."

As she turned to retrieve another needle Angelus split his restraints, grabbed the surprised woman and snapped her neck. The pain that shot through his head brought him to his knees. It was worse than losing his soul. The bitch was telling the truth, they had ruined him he thought, just before he passed out.

Angelus slowly rose to his feet and looked about the room; thankfully it appeared as if he had only been out for seconds. One way in, which meant one way out. He grabbed the badges the dead tech had on her coat and in her pockets. Further searching the area lead him to a small room with lockers, opening them he found several lab coats, one that would fit well enough to get him out of here, he hoped. Quickly shrugging into it he returned to the lab and lifted the dead woman onto the bed he had recently vacated. He considered draining her, but turned to leave. No time. He had to get out. Angelus covered her with a sheet and put shoe coverings over his bare feet.

Oh well he thought, the worse they can do is stick me in a cage or kill me, and since I'm already dead…he ran one of the cards through the locking device and waited. Wrong one, so he tried the next. Bingo! Putting all the cards in his pocket, except for the id badge which he turned backwards and grabbing a clipboard, he headed out.

The main room he entered was abuzz with activity, men and women in lab coats and soldier types all heading to different locations. He lowered his head to the papers in his hands and headed for what appeared to be an elevator. Angelus just hoped the card that opened the last door would also allow him access the elevator. And that if he got out it wouldn't be to the mid-day sun.

Luck seemed to be on his side. As he neared the entrance the doors slid open allowing him to enter with one other occupant. Angelus put the clipboard under his arm and entered after the soldier.

"Top side doc?" The young man questioned him.

"Yes, please." Angelus nodded at the boy.

"Yeah, gotta say I love gettin' outta this place. Before joining up with the Initiative I never thought creatures like this existed. Now, if I'm not stuck down here caggin' 'em I'm up top fightin' 'em." He shook his head and turned to face Angelus. "So, what do you think about that girl that has Professor Walsh so hot and moist? What do they call her?" The boy appeared to be racking his small brain.

"The Slayer?" Angelus supplied quietly.

"Yeah, that's right. The Slayer. Old Maggie Walsh's been keepin' her eye on that girl for awhile. Her and her boyfriend. Did you see him?"

"No, not involved in that project." So, he thought, they knew about him and they knew about Buffy. Lucky for him he caught a ride with a talkative farm boy. "You?"

"No, they have him tucked away. Keepin' him safe for the slayer. This whole breedin' thing gives me the creeps though. And it just ain't right. I mean I can see us taking the vampire, he's a demon after all. But the girl, she's human." He shook his head. "Just ain't right is all I gotta say."

The elevator began to slow down, the numbers on the wall decreasing. "Well, here we are doc. See you tomorrow night."

"Yeah, tomorrow night." Angelus waved at the departing boy as he tried to determine where he was. The elevator had opened up in a back alley, quickly closing to be covered by a brick façade. He realized he was on the UC campus. Thankfully his luck was holding and it was still night. He had to get to Buffy, as long she still believed he was Angel she and her whole little entourage would help him. And he had to get to her before this damn Initiative did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

**Reviews:** Welcomed and appreciated

What if the Initiative came to Sunnydale a few years earlier than we thought? And what if Angel got chipped instead of Spike? Just an idea…

* * *

Buffy stared up at the ceiling. It had been over a week and there was still no word on Angel. Giles had tried to console her, but Buffy could tell he was concerned as well. She looked over at the clock and sighed. 3:30 a.m., another sleepless night was in store for her. Jumping out of bed she went to her dresser and pulled out the box that held the cross and ring Angel had given her. She had removed them out of anger a few days ago but now she needed them close to her. She needed some sort of connection. Slipping the ring back on she went back to her bed andsat on the edge, clasping the chain onto her neck andfingering the cold metal of the cross. Twisting the ring on her finger she allowed her tears to fall unheeded. Where was he? She asked herself for the millionth time that week. If he were dead Buffy was sure she'd feel it. Her head dropped to her hands as she continued to give in to her emotions.

Angelus looked at the girl in all her despair and reveled in the fact that he could cause her such misery without even trying. This girl was his to do with whatever he desired. And despite the fact that those bastards had all but castrated him, his strongest desire at this moment was to get between those sleek, sweet thighs. Shaking his head, he adjusted his face, appearing more like his souled counter part.

"Buffy?" He whispered.

Her head whipped around at the sound of his name. "Angel? Angel?" She was so happy and relieved to see him she forgot for the moment just how mad she was at him. "Where have you been?"

Angelus would've laughed at the look onher faceif he hadn't been so weak. He fell to the floor at her feet.

Concern quickly replaced Buffy's anger. "Oh my god Angel. What's wrong? What's happened?" She became cognizant of his garb. A lab coat and what appeared to be OR scrubs. "Baby, talk to me please."

He looked up at her and marveled for a moment at her beauty before shaking himself out of that train of thought. "Buffy, we have to find somewhere safe. Somewhere we can talk."

Buffy looked down at him as she laid his head on her lap. His pallor was a sickening grey and he was colder than usual. "Please Angel. Tell me what's happened." As she rubbed her hand across his shoulders she felt a small lump. "What's this?" She pulled up his shirt and saw a healing incision as fear began to grip her stomach. "Angel, what is this."

"Damnit! They're tracking me. Quick! Get a knife, anything sharp." He pulled his shirt the rest of the way off.

Buffy ran to the chest she kept in her closet that housed her weapons and pulled out a smallbut very sharp dagger. She held it up for his inspection, "Will this do?"

"Perfect. Now come over here." He saw her hesitate. "Now!"

She flinched at the tone of his voice, but came to him, unsure of what he wanted her to do, when it dawned on her. "Angel, I can't cut you. I just can't."

"You have to. I can't reach and we have to get it out before they realize I escaped and track me here." He reached out to her and held her hands. "Baby, you have to do this for me. If they find me they'll have to kill me because I won't go back willingly."

He felt the tremor go through her and knew he had made his point. "I haven't fed in days, so I shouldn't bleed much. Just cut in and take it out." He turned his back to her. "Hurry Buff."

Biting her lip, Buffy laid the dagger against the protrusion and pushed. The blade was so sharp that it didn't take much effort to break through the skin and reach her mark. She dug until the object popped out, landing at her feet. "It's done." He had been right. There wasn't much blood, but Buffy was still feeling queasy.

Angelus grimaced as he felt her pull the offending object from his shoulder. "Okay, good girl. Now pick it up and flush it down the toilet."

As if on automatic, Buffy picked up the small piece of plastic and ran to the bathroom. Once there she threw it in, flushed and waited until she was sure it had gone down. Reaching down under the sink, she retrieved her first aid kit and ran back to Angel.

"It's probably already healed, but let me take a look." Buffy made Angel lay down on his stomach as she tended to him. "It's still open Angel. I don't think it's even started to close." There was concern tinged with panic in her voice. The past week had been almost unbearable for her and now Angel wasn't healing the way he should. Buffy felt ready to break.

"Don't panic babe. How long have I been gone? A week? I haven't feed in all that time I think, so the body's slower to heal." He turned to her and touched her cheek. "Don't worry."

"Oh my god! You haven't feed in a week? Over a week Angel. Please, where have you been? What happened to you? Gods, I have to get you some blood."

Angel grabbed her flailing hands and tugged her onto the bed next to him. "Calm down babe." He pulled her under him, using his weight to keep her from moving. "Are you calm?" He whispered into her ear, feeling her shiver he smirked. He propped himself up on his elbow, "We have to get someplace safe. We'll have to try to make it to Giles before the sun comes up. Once we get there I'll explain everything to the both of you." He got off the bed and pulled her up. "Now we have to get out of here." As if in a daze, Buffy looked about her room. Angel shook his head and slapped her backside. "Now get dressed!"

She jumped and glared at him. "So uncalled for." She rubbed her bottom as Angelus looked on in admiration.

"Maybe, but if felt really good." He smiled at her. "By any chance, did you pick up those things at the dry cleaners for me?" He walked over to her closet, closely followed by her.

"Yeah, I did." She reached over him and took them off a hook on her closet door. "Here."

"Thanks for remembering babe." He took the hangers from her with one hand while reaching in the closet with his other. Retrieving a sweater and a pair of jeans, he tossed them to her along with several other pieces of clothing. "Get dressed and pack these. We may be gone for a little while."

"What? Angel, talk to me. Now." Buffy sat on the edge of her bed and looked at him.

He looked at her petulant face and began to remove the garments he had on. Her eyes widened and she averted her gaze as Angel laughed. "It's not like you haven't seen me naked Buffy. Get dressed. Now!"

Her head snapped up at his commanding tone again. "Sorry babe." Angelus once again put his best Angel demeanor on. "But the sun'll be up soon and we gotta go."

"I'm sorry." She quickly pulled her tank top over her head and reached for her sweater. Angelus stopped in his task to watch her undress. How had Angel kept himself at bay for so long, he thought? She was glorious. It would almost be worth getting caught to lay her on the floor and fuck her until the sun came up. Almost. Besides, there would be time for that later.

Buffy felt his eyes and looked up to see his gaze transfixed on her. She fumbled with her sweater and dropped it. Angelus chuckled as he bent to retrieve it.

"Lift up your arms." She looked into his eyes as she obeyed. He placed her arms in the garment then pulled it over her head, letting his hands mold themselves to her shoulders and breasts, smoothing it as her nipples became erect. "Guess you should've put a bra on. No matter. Get you other things together Buff." He turned and tossed his shirts at her to put in her back pack. "We have to get going."

They both finished dressing and Angelus took hold of Buffy's hand as she headed towards the door.

"No, out the window. It's clear this way."

Still confused, Buffy complied holding back the dozens of questions burning on the tip of her tongue.

"When we get to Giles' Buffy, I'll answer all of them. Promise."

"You'd better 'cause I'm gonna have a million of them by the time we get there." She handed him her back pack and jumped out the window, Angel right behind her.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

**Reviews:** Welcomed and appreciated

What if the Initiative came to Sunnydale a few years earlier than we thought? And what if Angel got chipped instead of Spike? Just an idea…

* * *

Giles poured a cup of tea for Buffy and one for himself. "You do realize what you're saying Angel? The government is aware of the Hellmouth and the concerns that come with it."

"They've got a fucking freak show going on down there Giles. And now they want to bring Buffy into the mix. A breeding program, trained vampires. Control chips." Angelus was pacing back and forth across Giles' living room.

Buffy took hold of his hand and led him to the couch to sit next to her. She proceeded to pull his head on to her lap and run her fingers through his hair. He began to relax a little. She did know all his buttons, he thought, that was for sure. He dug his head a little deeper into her lap, feeling her heartbeat increase. And he knew all of hers, he smiled.

"Sorry you guys, I haven't eaten in over a week and I'm feeling a little weird. Anyway, my point is, this Initiative, their motives are not altruistic. Their purpose is to build a better fighting machine and the gods only know what this Professor Walsh wants to do with Buffy. I'm sure it's not to share trade secrets or recipes." He shakily sat up, his head pounding.

Buffy held onto his hand. "Giles, we have to get him some blood." She rubbed her hand across his shoulders.

"I don't know where I could get some at this hour. Do you Angel?"

"Willie's closes with the sun, so I'm out of luck. But don't worry, I can last a while longer." He leaned his head back onto Buffy's shoulder. "Don't worry babe, I'll be fine."

She looked back up at Giles, concerned filling her face. "I'll pick some up for him later."

Angelus shook his head. "No. It's not safe for you Buffy. If they think something is off, if they suspect you know anything they'll try to pick you up."

"I believe Angel is right Buffy. This Initiative, they're a different animal then you are used to dealing with. You can't dust them with a wooden stake." Giles took a deep breathe. "And as Angel had first hand experience, they have tranquilizer guns and who knows what else. No, it's much too dangerous for you out there. They apparently want the two of you for this insane breeding program of theirs. I'll need to contact the council, see what they can find out. Although I am fearful my phone may be tapped." Giles rubbed the back of his neck, worry etched on every line of his face. "I must get ready for school now. I'll need to stop by your mother's before school, come up with some reason she'll accept for you being gone until we figure this out."

"I should do it Giles, not you. I'll call her… oh, our phone's probably bugged too." She looked at Angel as her voice trailed off.

"No phone calls to anyone!" Angel's voice was harsh. "They're bound to have tapped all your phones. Yours, Willow's, Xander's."

"I'll handle it Buffy." Giles put his cup down. "I'll think of something."

"Giles, tell her Buffy ran away with me. She left a note on your door last night and you found it this morning." Angel laid his head back against the couch. "This'll give us a few days to come up with a plan. You can contact the council." He closed his eyes, but continued to speak. "I have a place near the beach, never used it, just thought one day…anyway. Giles, you can drive us out there when it gets dark."

"I'll try to get back soon with some blood Angel. Just hold on. I don't want to arouse suspision, but I'll do my best." Giles started up the stairs, but turned back. "When I get home from school, I'll pull my car into the garage and as soon as the sun sets, we're off."

"Be careful Giles, don't take any chances." Buffy looked up at him.

Giles cast Buffy a worried look then continued up the stairs.

* * *

Once Giles had left, Buffy led Angel upstairs. "I bet a nice, hot shower will help you relax."

He gave her a wicked grin. "I know something else that will definitely help me relax." Angelus pulled Buffy into his arms, feeling himself react to her immediately.

She felt it too and pulled back. "Oh right, like I so don't think so. Crazy commandos are after us, you haven't eaten in over a week and we're in Giles' bedroom. A world of ewww." She wrinkled her nose and handed him a clean towel as she pushed him into the bathroom. "I'll find you something to wear."

Fighting the urge to go after her, Angelus realized he really was too weak to be a match for the slayer. And after last night's coupling he knew he'd have to me in top form to keep up with that one. He turned the hot water on and undressed. Patience, we'll have plenty of time together, his mind tumbling over with what he had planned for her.

'_I think not brother.'_

Angelus quickly spun around to face the intruder only to find the room empty. "Who the hell is here?"

'_Umm…look in the mirror.' The voice replied._

He cautiously leaned over to peer into the glass, shocked by what he saw there. "What the fuck is this? I don't have reflection!"

'_It's not you, you idiot. It's me.' His reflection simply answered._

"It's you? It's you? You who?" Angelus felt his skin begin to crawl with the implications of who this really was.

'_Go with your instincts. You know who I am.' The face in the mirror laughed. 'Come on, did you really think I was gone? I mean for a while I was buried, deep, but here I am.'_

"God damn you Angel, get out of my head!"

'_I'm not in your head moron. I'm in your soul. Actually, I am your soul. Did you really think I'd leave you alone with her? I'd claw my way up from hell or fight my way out of heaven to make sure she's protected from you.' The voice was passionate, then it paused and chuckled. 'Seems the Initiative beat me to it though.'_

"It is you, isn't it? How?"

_The reflection shrugged. 'Don't know and I'm not questioning it. All I know is I'm here and I'm not leaving your subconscious until I get my body back.'_

"It's my body. And I'll kill it before I ever let you back in you sanctimonious son-of-a-bitch!" Angelus threw his fist at the reflection.

Buffy heard the crash as she was laying a tee-shirt and a pair of Giles' sweat pants on the bed. Running to the bathroom, she flung the door open. "Angel? Are you alright?"

He looked up at her. "Just lost my balance babe. I owe Giles a new bathroom mirror."

"Gods Angel. You're too weak." In that instant she made a decision she thought she would never make, could never make. She went to him as she pulled her shirt over her head. Buffy took Angel's face in her hands and put his mouth on her neck. "Just take what you need Angel. I trust you."

He pulled back to look at her, shock filling his face. "Are you serious? In my condition I don't know if I can stop Buffy." He felt a rush of heat through his body at the thought of marking her. The both of them did.

"Angel. You can't even stand up. You need food. Please, let me do this for you. I love you and I need you. I can't get through this without you." She was scared and it showed in her face and voice.

"Baby, you'll never have to." Angel reached out to her.

'_Get the fuck out of my head soul-boy, I'll take care of this.' Angelus had lost control for a moment and Angel had spoken for them._

'_You need her Angelus, remember that. Let me take care of this, you know we need blood, whatever that damn Initiative did to us drained us in more ways than one. I can control it, I can take just what we need, you can't.'_

_Angelus hesitated but had to agree. 'Do it, but remember, I'm in charge. If you try anything. If you try to tell her about me I'll kill her and damn the consequence. I'm still in control.'_

'_Whatever you say.' _

Angel took Buffy in his arms. "Baby, please don't get so upset. Believe me. I will never leave you. I promise." He held her close and inhaled her scent, gods how he had missed her.

"But you're so weak and your color is so bad. Please. Let me do this for you." She was pleading with him now.

He looked deeply into her eyes andshook his head slowly in agreement. "Only because I need it Buffy. I don't know what those bastards did to me, but I can't maintain myself with the lack of blood. Normally I can go for weeks, but I just don't know…" Angel stood up and led her to Giles' bed, he threw the blankets off, laying her on top of the sheets. "Let me make this good for you baby." He lay next to her and kissed her.

"Angel…" Buffy looked up at him, confused by his actions. He reached down and began to unbutton her jeans. Her hand flew down to stop him. "No, Angel. Not here, not now."

He pushed her hands aside. "Yes baby, here and now. It's the only way I can do this. Let me make it good for you. I need to." Angel was looking into her eyes while he continued to undress her, letting her see just how much he loved her. "Trust me sweetheart." His eyes lowered to take in her body. Smooth, sleek, taut, feminine. His. He placed a kiss on her stomach and moved his way up, stopping to give attention to her perfect breasts. Buffy moaned and ran her hands through Angel's hair while heat coursed through her body causing her hips to buck up into him. Her breath was coming in short gasps when she felt his hardness between her legs. The lighting in Angel's apartment had been subdued their first time, but now with the filtered sun light coming through the bedroom window Buffy could see all of Angel and she felt panic rise in her throat. Did he really put that into her last week?

"Angel…." She was frightened but her body seemed to have a mind of its own, thrusting towards him, opening to him.

He nuzzled her neck and then moved up to her mouth, kissing her deeply while his hands never stopped moving causing all sorts of moans and mewls and groans. He pushed her legs farther apart and slid into her, groaning at her tightness and heat. "Oh baby, how I missed you." He kissed her and began a slow, languid rhythm. She melted into him, amazed at how he fit her so perfectly. She felt a sweat break out over her whole body, the feel of his coolness making her feel so many different sensations. But the one growing in at her core was pushing all thoughts from her mind.

He felt her spasm and knew it was time. "Don't be afraid baby, I'll take care of you. You can trust me."

She gasped, unable to fully articulate. "Yes yes yes." Buffy turned her head to one side, allowing Angel full access to her most vulnerable spot. Angel growled at the acquiescence and allowed his demon visage to emerge. He ran his tongue over the beating pulse before biting down, all the while thrusting deep within her body. At his first drink he felt Buffy clench down on him, her orgasm pulling him along, and he drank until his final release into her.

Angel rolled off her, pulling her on top of his chest. Laving the wounds on her neck to stop the flow. She looked sleepily up at him. "Wow. How come we never did that before?" She felt him chuckle deep within his chest and marveled at how this great, gorgeous man loved her.

'_Get out soul-boy, it's my turn.' Angelus had had quite enough of waiting on the side lines while the little man had his jollies with his woman._

'_She can't lose anymore blood Angelus.' Angel warned._

'_No worries, we have enough blood. I need her. Now go!'_

Angelus began running his fingers up and down her ribs, causing Buffy to shudder in pleasure and give a little mewl. "Angel, you should try and conserve your strength, don't you think?" She began to rise only to have him pull her back down.

"Oh babe, please, we may not have this opportunity for a very long time. I missed you so much while I was away from you. The only thing that got me through was the thought of seeing you again. Please babe, don't make me beg."

She looked up at his passion laden eyes and melted. "I would never make you beg." Buffy pushed him on his back and straddled him, "But you just relax and let me take care of everything."

Angelus' hands encircled her waist as she brought her head down to kiss him. "Oh yes sweetheart, please take care of me."

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

**Reviews:** Welcomed and appreciated

What if the Initiative came to Sunnydale a few years earlier than we thought? And what if Angel got chipped instead of Spike? Just an idea…

* * *

Angelus stood in the shower letting the hot water sooth his muscles. One thing about his slayer, she certainly had endurance and very strong thighs. He smiled a very self-satisfied smile.

'_Don't get used to it Angelus. I'll have her back as mine.' Angel knew it was ridiculous, but he had to fight his jealousy with his alter-ego._

'She likes it a little rough m'boy. She liked it better the second go 'round.' Angelus smirked.

'_Please, like that could possibly work. I was there, moron.'_

Angelus shrugged. 'So what, you may have been there the first and the second time, but I was there for the third, forth and fifth. And I'll be there for all the rest of it.' He was feeling satiated and smug. One way or the other he'd get the little bastard out of his mind.

'_We'll see. She was making love to me Angelus. Not once did I hear her scream your name. My name was on her lips.'_

Angelus smiled. 'Do you really think that kind of thing matters at this point? I have her, I can touch her, I can feel her. I can fuck her. All you can do little brother is stand in the background and watch. But hey, that can be fun too.' He turned off the water and grabbed a towel to dry off.

Buffy heard Angel's voice and knocked on the door. "Angel? Are you okay babe?" She jumped back as he swung the door open and took her into his arms, a half smile playing at sensuous mouth.

"Ummm…fine. Just humming a little song. With all this bullshit going down with the Initiative I can't believe how lucky I am to have you with me." He kissed her.

She pulled away to look into his face. "You'll always have me. I'll use my last breath to make sure you're always safe."

There was a tinge of panic on his face, her words touched him and he didn't like that at all. He shook it off and laughed. "Hey, isn't that supposed to be line? Somehow, I will get this fucking chip out of my head and I'll be able to take care of you."

She looked up at him in confusion. Her Angel did not talk like this, must be all that time with those creep commandos. "Babe, don't worry. You never go after humans anyway, so I'll take care of it."

"You don't either sweet. So where does that leave us?" He arched one brow waiting for her answer.

"I'll deal with anyone who tries to harm you again Angel. Demon or human. You can count on it. Now, I have to shower and change before Giles gets here. Oh, and I need to take his sheets out of the dryer. I so do not want him to know what we did here." She raised her self on her tip-toes and kissed him as she grabbed a clean towel and headed for the bathroom.

"Need me to scrub your back?" He graced her with one of his sexiest smiles.

"I think not. I'd die if Giles walked in on us. I'll be out in five minutes."

* * *

The jangle keys in the door alerted Angelus to the fact that someone was here. He looked up at the clock. It was only 1:30; Giles must've taken off early to bring him blood. He smiled at the concern these people had for him.

'_Not you Angelus, me.' Angel's voice hammered in the back of his mind._

"Would you leave me the fuck alone?" The nagging bastard was starting to get to him.

"Hey Angel!" Willow opened the front door, her hands full of books and bags. She set them down and went to him, giving him a sincere embrace. "We were all so scared something awful had happened to you. Well, I mean, something awful did happen to you, but at least you're safe. At least, I mean." She took a deep breathe and looked around, "Who were you talking to? Where's Buffy?" Willow turned and picked up the nearest bag. "Oh sorry. You have to be starving. Giles sent us to Willie's to get this for you, he thought you could use the real stuff since you haven't eaten in so long…gods, I'm talking too much huh? Always do when I'm nervous and I'm nervous and stressed 'cause we cut our last two classes to make a blood run…"

Buffy, who was coming down the stairs saw the look on Angel's face at the onslaught of her best friend. "Will, take another breathe and relax. Is Xander with you?"

Willow looked up at Buffy. "Yeah, he's parking the car. He has a ton of books so it looks like we're running an errand for Giles. Clever, huh?" She noticed the look that passed between Buffy and Angel and blushed. It was filled with things she only ever read about. Passion, desire, hunger. She so felt like she walked in at the wrong time. "So, maybe we should go." Xander was just coming through the front door.

"Go? We just got here. I am not going back to school. I am all psyched to play hooky for the rest of the day and that is just what I am going to do, thank you very much." He set down a pizza box. "We bought you some type O dead boy." He turned to Buffy. "Thought you could use some food too, Buff."

Angel gave Xander a killer look that the boy missed while he was rummaging through the bags while Buffy ran her hand over his shoulder. "He didn't mean anything." She whispered to him.

"Thanks. And of course you have to stay. We need to figure all this Initiative stuff out. What time is Giles coming home?" Buffy reached for the bag with the blood in it and looked to Angel and in a hushed tone asked, "Do you need more?"

"I think I'd better to avoid suspision, don't you?"

"I'll warm some up." She went to the kitchen, Willow looking at the two of them knowingly while Xander opened the box of pizza.

Willow followed Buffy into the kitchen to get plates and napkins and to talk to her best friend. "So, what's the story?"

"Huh?" Buffy turned to her best friend, a flush to her cheeks. "What do you mean?"

"You so can't fool me Buffy. What happened between the two of you? The way you look at each other…oh my god!"

Buffy grabbed Willow and pulled her to the far end of the small kitchen. "Will you keep your voice down." She whispered.

"But you did, didn't you? You and Angel, you did it, right?"

"We did on the night he disappeared, on my birthday. I didn't say anything because I didn't know what it all meant, his taking off, our first time. All of it, I was so confused. But it didn't have anything to do with our making love. It had to do with that damn Initiative. I know he loves me and that it meant as much to him as it did to me." She smiled at Willow, who was smiling back.

"I…what was it like? Are you going to do it again?" Willow had a look of awe on her face.

"Gods Will. I can't really talk about it now, but it was great. And we already did it again. I am so in love with him Will. He is everything I have ever dreamed of." She turned to take the mug out of the microwave and handed Willow the paper plates and napkins. "Here. We'll talk later."

As she walked back into the living room with Willow, Angelus gave her a knowing look as she handed him his mug. He pulled her down to whisper in her ear. "Everything you ever dreamed of, huh? Baby, you don't know the half of it yet." He kissed her cheek and let her go, her cheeks hot with embarrassment.

"So hate those super senses of yours sometimes." She pulled away and grabbed a slice of pizza, suddenly realizing just how hungry she was.

* * *

"I spoke to the council from school, it seems the Initiative has been around for some time in one form or another but they have never made a presence on the Hellmouth before. This Professor Walsh seems to be the one who conceived this idea of breeding vampires, but was nixed by her superiors so she went over their heads and is working in secrecy, on her own. Still through a government agency but it would appear a very secret branch." Giles was pacing, wondering what their next move would be. "The council would like you to come to England for protection Buffy."

"Hello, slayer here. I do not need protection. Do they know about Angel? Do they even care?" She didn't like the council and she was certainly not going to England. "Giles? What did my mom say when you talked to her?"

Giles had to smile at Buffy's quick change of subjects hit him. It was usually reserved for Angel, but he occasionally got a dose of it as well. "She's very disappointed in you and was ready to call the police to have Angel arrested. I talked her into waiting. Told her I was bound to hear from you and that she didn't want to push you further away then you were now."

"God, poor mom. I am such an awful daughter." Angelus came to her and pulled her into his embrace.

"Babe, it's safer for her right now if she thinks this. Once it's over we can explain it all to her if you want. But right now, while the Initiative is looking for the both of us…well, we need to get out of here." He turned to Giles. "Are you ready Giles?"

"Yes. I've cleaned out the trunk and Buffy can lie on the back seat of the car."

Xander looked at the three of them. "So, did I miss something here? I mean, the trunk, the back seat? Are you planning on running away? Shouldn't we storm the place and make them leave us alone?"

Willow gave Buffy a roll of her eyes. "Xander. All human, well except for the demon prisoners. Giles and Buffy and Angel have to come up with some other sort of idea.

We can't exactly go in there and stake 'em. And I am so sure convincing them Angel's a good guy and Buffy's a slayer won't cut it. They have to lay low for awhile, hence the lies to Mrs. Summers? Remember?"

"Oh, yeah. But why can't they just hide here?"

Angelus stood up, tired of the children interfering. "They are watching all of you, boy. One slip and I'm sure they'll have no problems picking all of you up. Buffy and I are going into hiding until we can find a weakness." He looked over at Willow. "Keep researching Willow, I know you can come up with something." He gave her his best Angel smile.

Blushing, Willow agreed. "Yes, I'll can do loads of research, I'm sure before long we can figure something out."

"We should be off soon, it's almost dark." Giles turned to Buffy and Angel. "Are you ready?"

Buffy sighed and went to her best friends. "Don't worry, we'll be safe. Just keep an eye on my mom, okay Will? Don't let her hate me too much." She gave the redhead a hug.

She reached over and picked up a bag. "Oh, here Buffy. Giles said you'd be going out of town for awhile, so I brought you a few things. Just some jeans and sweaters and stuff." She pulled out her favorite lime green sweater with a little puppy on it. "Look, here's my Mr. Snuggles sweater. Very warm."

Buffy smiled at her sacrifice. "Thank you so much Will, and I promise I will take very good care of him." She hugged her one more time, kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear. "We'll talk girl talk when this is all over." She turned to Xander, intending to hug him good bye as well, when she felt Angel's arm at her waist.

"We have to go. Now."

"Oh, okay. Bye Xand, you drop in on mom too, okay? Make sure she's doing alright." She waved as they departed though the garage entrance.

"Yeah Buff, no problem…" Xander was disappointed and a little sad that he didn't have a few minutes with Buffy. But that was typical. They just weren't destined to ever be together. And if he ever had hopes, the looks Buffy and Angel were giving each other certainly dashed those tonight. He shrugged and turned to Willow. "Guess we should head home. Those of us not of the save the world variety need to go to school tomorrow." He paused. "Do you think that they'll be okay? Will Angel ever be okay? I mean, we fight vampires, demons, evil. But the military. The government, can we handle this?"

"We have to Xander. They don't really know who they're dealing with. Buffy, well she's…she's practically omnipotent. And to protect Angel, she won't hesitate to use everything she is."

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

**Reviews:** Welcomed and appreciated

* * *

Riley Finn was a good man. No one would ever think twice about that. He had never done anything that made him lose sleep and his conscious had always been clear. When he had been recruited by the marines after college graduation, he accepted with the good of his country in mind. And after being chosen for a place within the Initiative, he did so with the same pure intensions.

But now, he constantly questions his actions. At first it was simple; good and bad, black and white. But now all the lines were blurred and for the first time in his life sleep was hard to come by and when finally achieved it was filled with dreams and nightmares.

He looked at the young vampire in her cell. She was lovely. The woman had been brought in several months ago, the first one to be installed with the chip. She hadn't seemed to be all that bothered by it actually. He recalled her first words after she had woken up from surgery.

"The voices have stopped." She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "It's been so long since I've been all alone. The voices have stopped."

So now, he looked in at her sitting on her cot, rubbing her protruding stomach in the same circular motion he had seen his sister use. She was in a part of the complex that very few people besides Professor Walsh had access to. But since the vampire had been impregnated with his seed he insisted he be allowed to see her, he felt the need to be with her. To spend as much time with her as her could. After the child was born he had no idea what would happen, but he lived in fear everyday. And he lived with shame. It was one thing to kill the demons, they were a danger to humanity. But these experiments, it wasn't right. And now Drucilla was carrying his child and he had fallen more than a little in love with her. He touched the glass as she looked up at him.

"Don't fret so love. Some things are beyond man and demon." She smiled what he referred to as her Mona Lisa smile. "I feel wonderful. We both do. It's been over a century since I've felt my soul Riley and with the baby growing I feel it more strongly every day." She took an unneeded breathe. "I know it's his soul I'm feeling, but I don't care. I'll feel it until I can't anymore." She rose and walked over to him. "Riley, you must promise me that you will not allow me to hurt him. Once he's born, protect him."

"Dru, you'll be his mother. Of course you won't hurt him." He laid his hand on the glass as if trying to touch her.

"Oh you dear, sweet boy. Once the soul is gone there will be nothing left of this woman. Don't you see that? The chip may help some, but I am afraid." In a softer voice she added. "And Riley, don't let them hurt him. Please. He's your son too. Protect him."

"I'll do everything I can. I promise Dru."

"No Riley. Not just everything you can, everything you can't, everything you shouldn't. This is beyond your job. He will need you to get him out of here. I don't hear the voices anymore, but I still have the sight. If you leave him here they'll do unspeakable things. She's even more evil than you could ever know, this woman you call 'mother'." Her eyes were large and filling with tears. "And you must find him, my sire and his mate. They need to be protected as well."

"Are you talking about Angelus?" Riley knew her lineage and he was part of the team who had captured the master vampire.

"Angel, Angelus. Back, white. Ying, yang." She leaned her forehead against the cool glass. "He is, he isn't."

"Dru." He whispered. "I'm going to get you out of here. Just be ready, okay?"

She smiled at him. "Yes my love. But beware the evil one. She may not be a demon, but she is demonic. Remember, never trust her."

"Yes, I know that Dru. I do know that."

* * *

"So captain, did you find out where the librarian went to last evening?" Professor Walsh was miffed. The tracking device on the slayers 'watcher' had failed and she needed to know where he went at all times. The soldiers assigned to follow the slayer had lost track of her and with the master vampire discovered missing a few hours before she was sure they were together. She had no doubts they would be recaptured, they were amateurs, but the fact that they were throwing her schedule off by a month was very upsetting.

"He drove up to Half Moon Bay and met a fellow watcher for dinner and drove back," Riley lied. He knew exactly where Rupert Giles had gone and with whom but he wasn't about to share that information. He was the one who had disabled the tracking device and if his planned worked out no one would ever know where their hide-away was. As long as he still had the professor's trust he'd use her until he could get Drucilla out of here.

Maggie Walsh broke the pen that she had in her hand, her anger getting the best of her. "Fine. We have no idea where the slayer and her demon lover are." She looked at her assembled group with distain. "You are supposed to be the best at what you do and you let a little girl and her disabled boyfriend disappear off the face of the earth? Get your collective asses out there and find them! They can't have gotten very far." The group of men and woman looked at each other, not sure if they were being dismissed. "Go! Now!" She turned to Riley, "You stay captain."

"Yes professor." He stood at attention, his mind working a mile a minute.

"How is hostile 17 doing? I notice you are spending time with her. Do you think you are spending a little too much time? She may be carrying a child with your genes but that child is more mine then yours. Do you understand this Riley?" She gave him a penetrating stare.

"Yes ma'am. I understand completely. I just want Drucilla, hostile 17to be comfortable while she's pregnant. It can only be best for the child." He looked straight ahead, still standing at attention.

"You can relax captain. I like your initiative. Keep the vampire happy, once the child is born we'll decide what to do with her. She may become our permanent incubator. I mean, she is virtually ageless and indestructible." Professor Walsh looked down at her papers and began to work. "You may leave now."

"Professor Walsh. Since hostile 17 is incapacitated, what with the chip and it's pregnancy I thought I might take her outside for some fresh air. It makes sense that it would be good for the child."

She looked up at him. "I suppose it would. Take someone else with you for back up." She returned to her papers.

"Yes professor."

* * *

"Riley, this is insane. Why would you risk your career for a vampire?" Graham was following his friend to the restricted area.

He turned to his best friend of the past 7 years. "Do you really agree with what we have been doing here Graham?"

"No, but an order is an order Riley. It's how it's always been."

"That's fine during a war, but what she's doing," he shook his head, "it's not right and I can't do it anymore." Riley took a deep breathe. "She's carrying my child Graham. It may be half demon, but it's also half me. I need to save him and I need to save her. Will you help me?"

The shock showed in Graham's face. "Your child? How? I mean, did you know?"

"Yeah. It was an order and as Walsh reminded me, everything I am belongs to the corps, including my sperm. But now…he's mine Graham and I will not let Walsh experiment on him. If I have to take them to the ends of the world to protect them I will. Just don't stop us." He lifted his gun." I'll have to hit you with the taser, okay?"

He looked at his friend and nodded in agreement. "Yeah. You gotta make it good Riley. In the chest."

"Thanks Graham." He opened the door that led to Drucilla and his baby.

She looked up at them with a small smile and nodded. "We're ready."

* * *

"I'm glad Giles remembered to get some regular food. For a second I thought he had just brought blood." Buffy was unpacking the bags her watcher had left for them. The first two being filled with blood that she stashed in the 'fridge.

Angelus laughed. "Guess he was afraid I'd be snacking on you if there wasn't enough." He came up behind her and took a box of cereal out of her hand. "We need to talk Buff." She looked up at the serious tone in his voice.

"What?"

"Well, it's obvious we can't stay here forever."

She smiled up at him and put her arms around his neck. "I could so stay here forever with you. All I need is chocolate chip cookies, peanut butterand you and I am complete." She nuzzled under his neck, running her tongue over his chin.

He shivered and pushed her to arms length. "Baby, the Initiative will be looking for us. We have to find a way to bring them down or we'll never be free."

The intensity in his voice surprised her. "I'm sure Giles is looking into it. The council is sending someone over to help. I mean, I'm their slayer. They aren't going to look too kindly on some government agency wanting to experiment on me, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess. But in the meantime we can come up with some ideas of our own." He was furious with these bastards. He had a short time of freedom and he wanted it back.

'_Like I'm gonna just leave? Get a clue Angelus, I'm here and I'm staying. I feel myself getting stronger, you must feel it as well. Just relax. I know what to do and I can keep you in good graces with my Buffy in the meantime.'_

He looked down at her trusting face. _'Don't push me little brother. I'm here with her now and as long as I am she's mine.'_ He pulled her back into his embrace and kissed her, lifting her so her legs wound around his waist. "I think those groceries can wait, let me show you the rest of the place."

"Angel, we just got here. Why don't we settle in and…" He silenced her with a deep kiss.

"Later. We'll settle later. I need you now."

The passion in his eyes pushed all thoughts out of Buffy's mind and she went on pure emotion. "Angel, I love you." She rubbed her body against him and kissed him in acquiescence.

"That's my girl."

* * *

Buffy looked over at her lover, she inwardly giggled at the word, with just the slightest bit of puzzlement. He was such a contradiction. One moment he was so gentle and caring the next he was slamming into her with such ferocity she thought she would faint. But each coupling ended with his whispered endearments. And hers. She didn't have any experience in these matters, but she was feeling totally satisfied so she wasn't going to question it. She quietly got out of bed and pulled her t-shirt and jeans on. She was starving.

Upon entering the kitchen Buffy noticed a car parking in the driveway of the house. She went to the front window and saw two people disembark. Must be lost, she thought. But she went to wake Angel anyway.

"Baby, there's someone coming to the door. Should I answer it?"

He jumped to his feet at her words, grabbing his jeans he pulled them up as he ran into the living room. "Get in the other room Buff, be ready to run if I give you the word." Angelus pushed the curtain aside an inch or so to look out the window. What the hell? He thought. Was that really who he thought it was? As if reading his mind, Drucilla looked up at the crack in the window and smiled.

Angelus quickly closed the curtain. "I think we're safe. I know who it is, well at least one of them."

He walked to the door and opened it to a very conservative looking young man in jeans and a sweater and his childe, who seemed to be bearing a child of her own. For the first time in a very long time Angelus was speechless.

"What? No congratulations for your wayward childe?" Drucilla smiled as sheplaced her hands on her rounded stomach.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

**Reviews:** Welcomed and appreciated

* * *

Willow sat on Giles' couch between Xander and Cordelia. "So what are we supposed to do? Just sit and wait? Hope they get tired of looking for Buffy and Angel? I mean Mrs. Summers is in a snit. She's about ready to call the police and file a statutory rape charge against Angel. This is so not good, really this is of the bad. The baddest."

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Willow, you are so the queen of the obvious. Of course it isn't good you twit. But at least they aren't in some lab being cut open and who knows what else." She turned to Giles. "Why are we here anyway? I mean it's not like research will help with this one. No demons, just crazy mad doctors and rule the world types."

"God Cordelia. Don't you think Giles could use a little support right now? I swear you have to be the most…" She held her hand up and interrupted Xander before he could finish.

"Oh please. The only reason you are so concerned is because of your little crush on Buffy. A crush that will never amount to a thing because face it Xander, even though he's a vampire, your 17 year old ass has nothing on that hunk of salty goodness Buffy calls her boyfriend."

"Children. Please. This is not helping the situation. And as much as I hate to admit it, right now there really isn't anything we can do." He looked at Willow. "Get any additional information that you can on this group, I'll contact the council and see if they have anything else and once I am able to get to Buffy and Angel, we'll see what we can come up with. In the meantime, just behave as normal as possible and be careful."

"What about patrolling?" Xander needed to do something.

"Well, it would appear we have the military covering that aspect of our lives. So all of you, just go home. And I expect to see all of you at school tomorrow."

"School? I don't think high school is all that important at a time like this. I mean, the safety of the Hellmouth is on the brink here because of these…"

"Xander, please." Giles massaged the bridge of his nose. "Just go home and I will see you all tomorrow."

"Yeah, we should get going. We have that chem test tomorrow." Willow picked up her book bag and went to Giles. Patting his arm, she smiled. "We'll work it out, we always do."

"Yes dear. We always do."

"Cordelia? Do you think you could drop us off? It's kinda dark out."

"Yes Willow. Cordelia's taxi service at your disposal. Come on Xander, move it. Just because you have no college aspirations doesn't mean the rest of us aren't going to study."

* * *

Once Willow was dropped off Cordelia pulled onto an empty road and stopped.

"Umm Cordelia? Maybe not such a good idea? Demons, night, deserted road?" Xander squirmed a little. Cordy had been in an off mood all night.

Looking straight ahead, she spoke. "Why does this never end? I mean we're teenagers. We're not supposed to be fighting demons and vampires and all that other stuff."

"'Bout covers it all. What's up Cordy?"

"Now we have marines who are trying to build an army of demon hybrids. This is our government Xander. What's up with that?" She turned to Xander. "You know?"

He put his arm around her shoulder. "Yeah Cordy. I know."

"I don't really like Buffy all that much. We always get dragged into her battles. I mean, she is the slayer, defender of the innocent, savior of the world, blah, blah, blah. But I don't want to see her die and I don't want her experimented on."

"You don't have to get dragged in Cordelia. You can say no and walk away."

"You are such an idiot Xander. How? How can I walk away? I've seen. I know. God! How could our parents have been so selfish as to move to his town? I mean, look at me. I'm gorgeous, smart, talented. I would've thrived in L.A. or San Francisco or New York. But no. Sunnydale. Sunnydale? Who moves to Sunnydale?"

"Our folks."." Xander moved a little closer to Cordelia and ran his hand through her hair. "It feels so soft." He murmured as he nuzzled her ear.

"Xander, I am so totally serious right now and this is not the broom closet at school so just reign in those hormones." She shivered slightly and leaned in towards his mouth.

"I know. We are in your car where no one can see us and no one can walk in on us. Just the two of us. A little scared and a little lost. We'll get through it Cordy. I promise." He took her face in his hands and looked deeply into her eyes. "I have no delusions about Buffy and Angel, I know how she feels about him. And I know how much I want to kiss you, been wanting to kiss you all night. Please Cordelia, don't say no."

Cordelia gave a small smile and sighed as she moved closer into his arms. "Don't ask Harris, just do."

Xander smiled and took her lips in a deep, long kiss. His tongue opening up her lips, darting in to taste her sweetness. She burrowed deeper into him, rubbing her body into his, wanting more and knowing she should fight it. But he was such a good kisser and she really missed touching him and she was feeling scared and lost. Cordelia's eyes flew open as she felt the hardness between his legs and knew this was the time to end the kiss, end the hands rubbing his arms and back, stop her breasts rubbing against his chest. But she couldn't. She wanted more, needed more. She needed him to make it all alright. To make her feel as if they were the only two people on the planet. And he was succeeding.

"Xander, please…" She moaned, not really knowing what she was asking for, but Xander needed to answer somehow. He put his hand under her skirt, moving up to the heated junction between her legs and was greeted by her hot wetness. His eyes rolled back in his head as she bucked up against his fingers. He began to rub, up and down, back and forth, until she started to take up the same rhythm. She moaned again, but even in her passion-fogged state, she couldn't ignore the hardness next her thigh. Looking up at him with half-closed eyes as she pulled the zipper down on his pants and released him. Even in the darkened car she could see him, large and hard and ready. She tentatively touched him, causing Xander to jerk back.

"Baby, you don't have to do this. Just let me make you happy." He gasped as he pulled her panties off.

She smiled. "We can both be happy." She continued to rub her hand up and down his shaft with more confidence as he moaned in pleasure, and resumed his ministrations of her.

"God Xander. I'm burning up." She pulled her skirt up to her waist and straddled him as she came down on his hardness, shocking both him and herself. They both stilled and looked at each other.

"Are you sure Cordelia?" The words came out harshly as Xander attempted to halt his desire to thrust up inside of her.

"Oh yes. Please Xander. Yes." She eased herself onto him as he bucked up into her. She gasped as he entered her too tight channel.

"Baby, we can stop if it hurts too much. Just tell me. Please." Xander felt that he could stop now, but not in a few seconds. She bit her lip and continued to ease down on him.

"Just hold me." She whispered. At first there was pain and she felt as if she were being ripped apart. Once he was in, they stopped for a moment. Then Xander began to move. Slowly at first, allowing her to accommodate to his size, then faster, holding her hips as she ground against him. The heat began to build again and Cordelia felt as if she would faint. They both came with a shout and a shudder, Cordelia gripping Xander's shoulders, holding him close to her.

"So didn't see that coming this morning." She pulled her head back and looked into his eyes. "You?" she questioned in a quiet voice.

Xander opened his eyes and looked at her. "Still not sure I'm not dreaming." He smiled and kissed her shyly. "It was…I'm not sure what to say. Words simply cannot describe…

"Oh Xander. Let's not talk, just for a little while." She snuggled deeper into his arms. "Just hold me and let's do that thing you read about. Bask, yeah, let's just bask."

He moaned as he felt her heat on top of him as he began to harden again. "I am so basking. Shutting up now and basking."

* * *

"Okay. So she's your what? Your childe? That makes you, like her sire? You turned her? How come you never told me about her? How long ago? What did she mean to you? What does she mean to you now?" Buffy paced the small bedroom she was sharing with Angel and glared at him when she heard him chuckle. "Don't you dare laugh at me! I…I…what does this mean?" She demanded.

"Sweetheart." Angel grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap. "It means that the Initiative captured her and did a lot more experiments on her than they did on me." He looked deeply into her eyes, his souled counter part asserting himself and his voice softened. "It was a long time ago Buffy. It was a time I am very ashamed of, when I had no conscience, no soul. I did things Buffy, you know I did things. And she's one of them. Not one of my stellar moments." He turned from her, embarrassed to look at her.

She laid her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I…I just got so jealous. I…you're mine and the thought of you being with her for all that time. Totally wiggin'. Please look at me Angel." He turned back to her. "I love you for the man that you are. Now. What was, well I'm sure Giles will attempt to fill me in on all the horrors of loving an older man who was once the Scourge of Europe, but it just doesn't matter. I love you. Forgive me for being such a baby?"

"Nothing to forgive." He leaned over and kissed her. "Let's get back out there and find out what's really up with Drucilla. A semi-sane Dru is not something one sees everyday. And a pregnant semi-sane Dru, well. That's just a total mystery." He got up and pulled her with him.

"Maybe I should stay in here?" There was a bit of a whine to her voice and her lower lip just slightly pouty.

He had to laugh at the sight of his slayer in little girl mode. "No. You're the slayer and you need to assert your dominance. It's not a huge thing. She seems quite taken with this soldier boy. The father of her child." Angel shook his head. "This is just too strange to comprehend fully."

* * *

Dru and Riley looked up as Angel and Buffy entered the living room. "Um, I warmed up a little blood for Drucilla, she needs to keep her strength up. Hope you don't mind." Riley stood behind Drucilla, his hand on her shoulder.

"Sweet boy, daddy doesn't mind" She looked up at Angelus and smiled a familiar smile that caused Angel to shiver and Angelus to smirk. "Do you?"

"Hey, what's mine is yours. In the refrigerator at least." He led Buffy to the couch and sat down.

"Okay, so I totally don't understand. I thought this Initiative thingy wanted me preggers, not some vampire chick. And how, I mean dead and all. No eggs, right? Or at the very least, very cooked." Buffy looked at the girl in front of her and marveled at how calm she was. And how beautiful.

Riley spoke up first. "The experiments began over a year ago, but were stopped. The higher ups felt Maggie Walsh was going a little too far over the line with breeding human-demon hybrids. So, she went underground. When we captured Dru we were originally aiming for her lover."

"Spike? You guys tried to harness Spike?" Angel let out a chuckle. "And he allowed you to take Dru?"

Buffy turned to him. "What do you mean? And who's Spike?"

"Spike was my childe, so to speak. And my lover for a very long time. He was obsessed with me. He cared for me, took care of me." She shared a smile with Angelus. "Never the sort of demon one would expect, was he Angelus? And we tried so hard with the boy. But, he did fix all the messes I made. I think this last one was a bit too much for him. He had no soul, but he acted ridiculously soulful." She shrugged and absently rubbed her stomach.

Angelus marveled at how cognizant his childe was. He looked up at Riley. "Please, continue."

He sat on the arm of Drucilla's chair as she placed her other hand on his leg. "Yes, well, in the beginning we were just aiming at behavior modification. The chip, which I am sure you're aware of."

"Quite aware." Angel added dryly.

"Anyway, Dru's surgery went better than expected." He looked down at her. "Almost docile. She never even tried to escape. Walsh felt she was an anomaly, when she was brought in she was practically, well, sorry Dru, but practically insane."

"Don't apologize." She smiled at the young man and then at Angel. "You remember the voices Angelus? All the voices? After they cut into my brain, they all went away. For the first time since…well since forever the voices stopped. I could sleep, I could dream. It was incredible."

"Walsh still wasn't satisfied. More experiments were done and Walsh felt Dru would be the perfect candidate for the breeding program. Drugs were introduced to her system to regenerate her ovaries, her womb. All her organs, really. Her newly invigorated eggs were fertilized outside of her womb and reintroduced to her system. Walsh thought it would take months, possibly years. But it took the first time out." He looked down at his hands. "Most of the men in my unit were appalled, but we are trained to do as we are told."

"Then you found out the baby was yours?" Angel waited for his reaction.

He looked up at the vampire. "Yeah, she used my sperm without telling me. She said everything I was belonged to the corps, including my bodily fluids." Riley shrugged. "So, there it was. Dru, carrying my child. Walsh claiming it was hers to do with as she chose, wanting to turn Dru into a fucking incubator." He shook his head. "Then, you two. She knew about the slayer, although she thought it was just a wives tale at first. But once she saw how you performed you became her new crusade." Turning to Angel. "And you, her lover. Well, it was the stuff her wet dreams were made of. She ordered your capture, the both of you. I think she went more than a little power crazy. I almost think she considers herself some sort of god."

"Did she really think I was just gonna lie down and let her take me without a fight? I mean, I am the slayer." Buffy was incredulous.

"Well, you know how we took Angel here. We don't fight fair, we use whatever's at out disposal. Taser guns, tranqs, drugs. And we take what we want. The government, it's all encompassing, slayer. It's not about ethics. It's not about good and evil. It's about who has the biggest and the baddest. It's about who can be terrorized." He hung his head as Dru ran her hand over his leg.

"Sweet boy, don't berate yourself so. You're a product of your environment just like us." She looked up at Angel and Buffy with her half smile. "No?"

"No! I'm the slayer, I have no choice. But you, you could quit, you could've just walked away." Buffy was pist.

"I did. We came here first to warn you, then Dru and I are out of here. Walsh will never stop until she gets the both of you. You are to be her vindication, your child will be the proto-type for her army."

"What about Dru's child?" Angel wasn't sure he liked the direction this was going.

"All tests so far indicate that our child is human. Walsh still wants to try other hybrids, with Dru as the growing medium. But you and the slayer, she's convinced your issue will be special, will be her super soldier. Bred and raised to obey, kill and die for her." Riley stood and walked to the window. "She's insane, I'm sure of that and so are most of the people at the Initiative, but we have no power to stop her."

"Well, we'll just have to. I mean, where are you planning to go? Obviously she can find you, the all-encompassing government you were just talking about. You don't think she'll have them out in droves searching for you?" Buffy stood in front of Riley.

"I don't care. I'm done with it all. All I want is to take care of Dru and our baby." Riley took on a defensive tone.

Dru lightly laughed. "Oh sweet boy. I told you, once this child is born I will not be the same vampire I am with him in my womb. I may be lobotomized, but I am still a soulless vampire. Unable to hunt, but I still have the desire. You must see this my love. You must accept it. You need to protect our boy. You need to protect him from me." She turned to Angel. "Daddy, tell him what your childe was like. Tell him how I loved to play with babies before I ate them." A red tear escaped her eye.

"She's speaking the truth boy. Drucilla was quite fond of infant flesh. Infant blood. There was never quite enough for her, them being so small, so she would collect about 6 or 7 for a feast." Angel's voice was hushed.

"Gods." Buffy shivered. "Angel…did you ever?"

"Babies weren't my cup of tea. Too much work for too little pay off." Angel gave Buffy a sidelong glance and saw her shiver again. "You asked babe."

Drucilla laughed. "Riley sees me as something noble, maternal. But I'm not. It's the soul, my baby's soul. It makes me feel. He makes me feel." She corrected as she rubbed Riley's arm. "This is who I imagined marrying when I was a girl, before I was turned. Someone strong, someone accepting. Someone who wouldn't be frightened by my sight. Someone who would love me and protect me." She got a far-away look in her eyes. "We would've had six or seven children and grow old with all our grandchildren around us." She smiled sadly. "But it wasn't meant to be. And once this child is born, I will be what I was."

"No, no Dru." Riley knelt before her. "Before you became pregnant you know you were different. It's not just the baby. The voices, you said the voices stopped." He looked over at Buffy and Angel. "She, she seemed happy. We talked for hours about her youth, about her gift. And you, she told me about you." He looked directly at Angel. "What she had become. She told me everything."

Angel's eyes narrowed as he considered his childe. "Is this true Drucilla? You told him…everything?"

She giggled. "You know I could never keep secrets Daddy. I told my beautiful Riley my life story. And you, face of an angel, you were a big part of it."

Buffy shifted. "What do you mean?"

"No worries sweet girl. He's all yours now. Look at those cow eyes he has for you. But back in the day…well, he was my sire."

Riley stood up, not comfortable with the way the slayer was looking at Dru. "Look, we just came to warn you. Professor Walsh is totally insane. I have no doubt about that now and she's gunning for you. Probably more so now. I'm getting Dru out of here, but if I were you, I'd get as far away from Sunnydale as possible."

Angel nodded to the young man. "Thanks for the warning, but we'll take our chances for the time being."

Buffy looked from the soldier to Drucilla. "Where are you taking her? I mean, her baby should be coming soon and she needs help. Don't you think…"

Riley stopped her. "I have friends who'll help us out of the country. We can't take a chance on Walsh getting her hands on Dru or our baby. She's seen things," he motioned to Dru "and we can't take a chance." He helped Drucilla up and they walked to the door. "If we hear of anything useful, we'll get word to Mr. Giles, somehow. Just don't trust any of them, except maybe one man named Graham. He's a good guy."

Buffy and Angel watched the very odd couple drive away, Drucilla waving from the passenger window, a very calm smile on her face. "Wow." Buffy looked up at Angel. "That was so weird."

Angel shook his head as they went back into the house. "That, my love, is totally an understatement."

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

**Reviews:** Welcomed and appreciated

What if the Initiative came to Sunnydale a few years earlier than we thought? And what if Angel got chipped instead of Spike? Just an idea…

* * *

Drucilla considered Riley with a small smile as he walked back to the car. "I got us a room at the end of the lot. We can park in the back and get out that way if we have to. Sorry it's so run down, but I think we'll be okay here for the night." The motel was cheap but clean, used by mostly truckers and perhaps a few prostitutes, but Dru had no qualms. She had been in better hotels but she had most definitely been in worse.

She gave a small laugh. "Oh Riley. You are really the sweetest thing. You have no idea where the likes of me has slept over the years. This'll be fine." She grabbed the small bag of items Riley had purchased for her and went to open the door, but Riley was there first. "Such a gentleman, you really were born in the wrong century, my love." She amazed herself at just how cohesive her thoughts were. And just how normal she felt, well normal for a vampire. The child was causing all sorts of changes in her and she would just enjoy it while she could.

He smiled at her endearment and took her hand. "Come on, it's this way."

She looked about the room as Riley left to pull the car to the back alley. A large bed and a small couch. A very small television, as well as a refrigerator and microwave. She lifted an eyebrow to the color theme, straight from the 70s, but not bad at all, she thought. She went into the bathroom to run a bath and looked into the mirror. Drucilla so wished she could see her reflection. So wished she could see what Riley saw. She wasn't sure if it was the baby or not, but she was more than half way in love with the young soldier and every moment she stayed with him the deeper it became. She shook her head at her foolishness. This was not the real her, not the innocent that Angelus had driven mad, not the insane blood-thirsty perverted vampire who fed upon anyone with a pulse, the younger the better. Once this child was born there would be no more deep feelings. She may not want to kill Riley, but love? Not really in her vocabulary of vampirism. Once this baby came, she would find Spike, get back to the life she knew. Yes. That was how it would be. But in the meantime, while she was still cognizant of her feelings, while she could still feel, she would allow herself to immerse in Riley. She had never been one to have strong sexual urges. Oh, she would use her sexuality to find food, to keep Spike in place. But the voices kept her desires in that respect at bay. Now, with this child in her womb, she found herself aching, burning. And that throbbing always intensified when she was near Riley. She wanted him, needed him. And she knew he wanted her in the same way. She smiled at her non-existent reflection.

"Dru? Are you in the bathroom?" There was a tinge of panic to his voice.

"Yes Riley, I'm in here. Just running a bath."

"Oh. Okay, sorry. Over reacted, I guess." He kicked off his shoes and shrugged out of his sweater before he lay back on the bed and imagined Drucilla in a bath. He shook his head. Since he first brought her in he thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, crazy and deadly, but absolutely beautiful and ethereal. A vision in contradictions. A killer vampire in a vessel anyone would kill for. Once the surgery had taken place, he had spent more and more time with her, actually getting to know her. Her past, her story. And she, his. When he realized he had fallen in love with her it had been too late to do anything about it, another unrequited emotion. But when Walsh told him she was carrying his child, he knew it was fated. They were meant to somehow be together. Dru was afraid she would revert back, but he knew better. She was his and he would convince her of that before their child was born. He leaned his head back and let his mind wander, Drucilla. His head began to nod and before long he was dozing.

Drucilla came out of the bathroom wearing a tank top and a pair of boxer shorts that belonged to Riley. She pursed her lips at the picture she painted, always one to be attired in the clothing of her era, she realized nothing she ever owned would fit her now. Not that she had any of those things, but still. She must be a sight.

Riley opened his eyes to the sight of Drucilla wearing his clothes and looking absolutely gorgeous. "Hey, they sorta fit," he smiled dreamily, "you look fantastic."

She shook her head. "You, my dear boy, must be hallucinating from exhaustion." She went over to the bed and lay next to him, her arm over his chest. "I like the way you feel, so warm, so strong." She looked up into his face. "You know, I remember my mum telling me a woman with child should never be refused anything lest her child feel the rejection."

Smiling at her unexpected playful tone, Riley put his arm around her. "So, what would you like? Pickles soaked in O negative?"

"Mmmm, no." Drucilla's hand moved under Riley's t-shirt, her nails trailing soft circles down his stomach to the waistband of his pants. "A woman has needs, Riley. And a pregnant woman, vampire or not, has very strong needs it would appear."

"Drucilla." There was a pleading quality to Riley's voice. She knew he wanted her but she also knew he felt it was wrong. "You're seven months pregnant, it can't be good for the baby…"

"You are so sweet. If it's good for the mum then it's good for the babe, now isn't it? And Riley, it would be so good for me. I promise, I would never do anything to harm the baby and I know this won't harm him. I need you. And I think you need me." She ran her tongue along his neck and her hand continued its quest. She found the button to his pants while Riley attempted to make sense of this and find some strength.

"Dru…I don't know…" His resolve fastly diminishing.

She exhaled in triumph. "I do. Just relax my love. Let mummy take care of everything."

Riley moaned. "Gods Drucilla…"

* * *

Willow was talking to Oz when she saw Cordelia and Xander walk into the quad, heads close together, whispering. "Hey you guys, did you forget about the chem. test this morning? I mean, I thought that was the whole point of going home early last night. You know, to study?"

"Um, yeah. Well I had car trouble…" Cordy pointedly looked to Xander.

"Yeah, car trouble. We got totally stuck. And we didn't make it home until really late. Cordy's housekeeper had to go home early and so I had to wait with her until we got hold of her and then we had to wait for the tow truck and…"

"Long story short? Got home very late and couldn't wake up this morning. We'll go see about a make up exam. I'm sure it won't be a problem. And since when did you become my appointment secretary?" Cordelia abruptly turned and headed to chemistry class. She turned. "Xander, coming?"

"Oh, yeah. Make up exam. See you later Will." Xander ran to keep in step with the dark haired princess.

Oz squinted after the departing couple. "Is it just me or was that kinda surreal?"

"Something happened and it had nothing to do with tow trucks." Willow picked up her back pack. "It'll just have to wait, computer workshop." She turned to Oz. "Where are you off to next?"

"Supposed to be in physics, but I'm thinking maybe not. Are we still on for the Bronze tonight?"

"Um, yeah, sounds great. I just feel a little guilty having a good time when poor Buffy and Angel are in hiding, you know?"

"Yeah, but we're suppose to not raise suspicions, and at least they're together. Right?" Oz packed up his books and stood to leave. "So, I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Why don't I meet you there?" Willow still hadn't told her parents she might have a boyfriend and didn't want to raise their hopes.

"Cool." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "See you there."

* * *

Cordelia looked over at Xander as they sat in the cafeteria. It was one thing to be with him in the middle of the night when she was in the throes of despair and unquenchable desire and quite another to have all of her classmates see her with him in broad daylight. What was she thinking, she asked herself? Okay, the sex was totally hot. It was more than everything she thought it might be. Even if she had come close to doing it a few times, the reality of it was beyond comprehension with Xander. But was sex enough to be with him openly?

"Aren't youguys just too cute?" Harmony bumped into Xander as he raised a milk carton to his lips, causing him to spill the entire contents on his shirt and pants. "Opps, sorry." She looked over at Cordelia. "So when are you guys gonna start wearing sweet little matching outfits? Please warn me, 'cause I plan to start throwing up."

Cordelia felt a wave of panic begin to rise in her throat only to be replaced by anger when she saw Xander's dripping face. She stood up, her hands on her hips. Willing words to come out of her mouth, but finding herself unable to articulate. Xander looked over at her, his eyes filled with embarrassment and disappointment, he rose to leave. "Guess I'll just…"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Like we really don't care, just go." Harmony turned back to Cordelia. "So, what are you wearing to the dance? I mean we really have to coordinate…"

"I guess I'll wear whatever my boyfriend likes." She smiled at Xander. "You liked that black and red dress that was hanging in my closet, didn't you Xand?"

Xander's eyes went from Cordelia to Harmony and back to Cordelia. "I, umm, I…"

"No worries, I'll just surprise you." She looked pointedly at Harmony. "You were saying?"

"Oh, you are so signing your popularity death certificate." Harmony glared at Cordelia.

"Harmony, shut up. Do you know what you are? You're a sheep."

"I am not a sheep." She whined.

"I said shut up. You're a sheep. All you ever do is what everyone else does just so you can say you did it first. And here I am, scrambling for your approval, when I'm way cooler than you are 'cause I'm not a sheep. I do what I wanna do, and I wear what I wanna wear. And you know what? I'll date whoever the hell I wanna date. No matter how lame he is. And Harmony, you may think he's lame, but I know how great he is, in oh so many ways." Cordelia walked away from the group and went to Xander, her Xander she thought as she felt herself break out in a cold sweat. She took his arm in hers and began to walk along the colonnade with him.

"Oh God! Oh God." She felt her breath coming in hard, sharp gasps.

"You're gonna be okay sweetie. Just keep walking." He patted the hand on his arm.

"What have I done? They're never gonna speak to me again."

"Sure they are babe. And if it helps, whenever we're around them you and I can fight. A lot."

She smiled up at him. "Promise?"

He nodded and took a deep breath. "You can pretty much count on it."

They turned to look at each other and smiled. "You know Harris? I think I may pretty much love you. And that's not just post coital satisfaction talking."

"You know Chase? I pretty much think I may love you back. And part of that is totally sexual satisfaction talking. But I'm a seventeen year old guy, so if I denied it you'd know I was lying."

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Shut up Harris and take my books." She handed him her book bag and led the way to their next class.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

**Reviews:** Welcomed and appreciated

What if the Initiative came to Sunnydale a few years earlier than we thought? And what if Angel got chipped instead of Spike? Just an idea…

* * *

Willow kept her eyes peeled to the entrance of the Bronze, waiting for Oz to make his appearance. It wasn't that he was late, it was that she was 20 minutes early and she was very uncomfortable with the apparent closeness of her best friend and his new girlfriend. It gave her the willies and she didn't have Buffy here to commiserate with. "Oh, there he is." She smiled and waved to Oz, who made a b-line to the cute redhead.

"Hi. Am I late?" He consulted his watchband.

"Oh no. We were just a bit early. But I didn't want you to miss us." She continued to smile at him.

He looked over at Xander and Cordelia and nodded. "Hi guys. Take it you two made it official?"

"Yeah. Cordy actually chose me over Harmony and the vapid vixens." Xander waggled his eyebrows a few times.

"Xander, please. Don't make me regret my decision." She rolled her eyes. "Hey. Do you see that guy over there?" She nodded in the direction of the bar. "He's been looking over here for the past half hour. Do you know him or is he just a very impolite guy who's hitting on me in a very passive aggressive way?"

The other three teens looked over in the direction Cordelia had motioned.

Graham had seen the group of kids before. All friends of the slayer, all aware of the dangers in Sunnydale and all trying to make a difference. He knew this was dangerous, not just for him but for them as well, but he couldn't stand by and do nothing. Not anymore. His friend and fellow comrade in arms, Forrest had been assigned to shadow the teens tonight, but after his usual bitching, Graham had offered to take it off his hands.

"_I deserve the shit assignments after letting Riley get the best of me." Graham hung his head._

"_Not your fault man. Neither of us thought he'd turn like that." Forrest smiled. "But hey. If it'll help ease your conscience, the kids are all yours." He threw Graham his transponder and taser. "But really man, thanks. I hate that club. Makes me feel like an old man."_

So here his was, it had worked out perfectly. He had been scanning the crowd for over a half hour, making sure none of the Initiative members were about. And now he was ready to approach the group. Just in time it would appear, since the dark haired girl had noticed him. So, stealth was never his strong suit. Sue me, he thought. He got off the stool he had been sitting on and went over to them.

"Here he comes. This is so embarrassing. Don't worry Xander, he may be a cutie, but I'll put him in his place."

"Hi. You're all friends of the slayer, right?" The young man sat on the nearest empty chair. "Don't ask questions, just listen." He nervously looked over his shoulder. "You have to get to someone, Mr. Giles, the slayer. Someone. Professor Walsh is planning on taking the slayer's mother in hopes of bringing her and the vampire out of hiding. You have to get to her, help her. It may be too late, but I had to try." As he stood up he pulled a slip of paper out of his wallet and handed it over to Willow. "Here, this is the address where the slayer and her vampire are. She might be able to stop Walsh, lord knows I can't."

"Wait. Will we be followed?" Oz wasn't sure he trusted this guy.

"No. I'm your tail tonight and right now all I'm going to follow is a big bottle of tequila."

"Why are you doing this?" Xander asked.

"Because I'm sick of doing what's wrong and there isn't a whole hell of a lot I can do to make it right." He turned and was gone.

Willow turned to Xander and Cordelia. "You two get Giles andfind Mrs. Summers, get her out of her house. We'll try to find Buffy. Let's meet at the library. I don't know where else we can go." She looked over at Oz. "Will you help me?"

"Natch." He took the address from her. "I know where this is, well the area anyway. We played a party there last year."

"We're on it." Xander stood up and took Cordelia's hand. "Here we go again babe. Do you want to just go home?"

She took a deep breath. "What? And let you and Willow have all the fun? Not on your life."

* * *

By the time Giles, Xander and Cordelia got to the house on Revello Drive it was in a shambles. "She must've struggled." Cordelia picked up an over turned chair. "This is so not right. I mean, the government? They're supposed to be working for us."

Giles looked over at the young girl, surprised at her emotional outburst. "Well, this agency works well out of the radar of official government rules. We'll find her Cordelia. I'm just wish you had come to me first before you decided to bring Buffy back into the mix."

"Well, it's her mother Giles. I think she would want to know." Xander was feeling a bet defensive because he felt that perhaps they should've waited for Giles input.

"Yeah. And besides she is the slayer. We can't fight all her battles now can we?"

Giles glanced at Cordelia, "Yes, well indeed. I suppose we should get to the library and wait. See if Willow has found Buffy and Angel, if not I'll get them."

"Are you sure? I mean if Will and Oz don't find her, maybe we should keep her out of this."

"No Xander, I think you were right in your first instincts. Buffy should know. This does concern her mother after all."

"Hey! I was right?" Xander smiled at Cordelia.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes Xander, miracles do happen. Now let's not push our luck and get out of here in case they come back." She turned and left the house, leaving the two men to follow.

Xander shrugged. "She's used to leading."

* * *

Buffy rubbed her face against Angel's chest. She never really thought about it, how cool his skin was all the time, but she marveled at the fact that she didn't get a chill being so close to him while she slept. Her bare skin seemed to soak up his coolness while he pulled in her heat. A perfect match. She moved her leg against his hip.

"If you don't stop moving you are going to have to pay the price little girl." Angel growled into her ear without opening his eyes." He was exhausted but her squirming was wrecking havoc on his will power.

"Ummm." She ran her tongue over his nipple. "Think I have the currency needed."

He chuckled and flipped her on her back. "So, you think you can keep it going as long as I can?"

"You may not have aged in the past two and a half centuries, but I'm still younger than you and my stamina seems to know no bounds." She laughed up at him.

They both jumped as they heard a banging at the front door. "Dru and her soldier?" Buffy asked.

"No, I don't think he'd bring her back." Angel swung out of bed and pulled his pants on. "Get dressed and get ready to run." He headed for the living room.

"No way am I going anywhere without you." She said to herself and she hurriedly dressed and followed Angel.

"Willow? Oz?" She was confused, Angel was just angry.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He went to the window and looked out to see if they had been followed.

"I'm sorry." She looked at the state the two of them were in and became even more flustered. "I am so sorry, but…well, one of those soldiers. He came up to us tonight at the Bronze. I'm sorry we went there while you had to be here Buffy, but you know, we're supposed to be acting natural and all and…" Oz put his hand on her shoulder and she closed her mouth.

"Seems that crazy professor is going to try to take your mom to bring you out of hiding. Giles and Xander and Cordelia are going to try to warn her, but we don't know if we were in time. Thought we should come and get you." All eyes were on Oz. In the short time they had known him, they had never heard so many words uttered at one time from him.

"Oh my god." Buffy looked up at Angel. "We have to get…"

"No! If their point is to get us out of hiding and we show up, they succeed. We need to formulate a plan Buffy. We can't just go charging in there. They want us for a specific purpose and we know what that is. No, we stay here." His arms were crossed over his bare chest, his eyes determined.

Buffy was incredulous. "Um hello, my mother. You can stay here, but I am going!" She turned to Willow and Oz. "Give me ten minutes to change." She walked to the bedroom with Angel right on her heels.

"You are not going Buffy. I will not let you out of this house." He grabbed her arm.

She gave a hard laugh. "Okay, so you and what army plan to stop me?"

He softened his voice, Angelcoming to the forefront. "Baby, I know how worried you are about your mom, but they won't hurt her. This Professor Walsh may be a mad woman but she is using your mom to get to you. She won't do anything to her. And in the meantime we'll come up with a plan to get her out and bring down the damn Initiative." He gathered her into his arms.

"Angel." Her voice tired but determined. "If it were me, wouldn't you be in there, trying to get me out? I love her, she's my mother and she's gonna be so scared. I have to go back. I have to try."

He looked down into her eyes and realized this was one of the reasons he loved her so completely. "Yeah. Okay. But we go back into town my way."

She smiled up at him, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall. "Okay. Let's get dressed. You do realize you only have pants on and that your fly is down, don't you?"

He chuckled. "Well,we did have plans."

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

**Reviews:** Welcomed and appreciated

What if the Initiative came to Sunnydale a few years earlier than we thought? And what if Angel got chipped instead of Spike? Just an idea…

* * *

Professor Walsh looked at the non-descript woman on the other side of the two-way mirror. So, this is the mother of the slayer, she thought. And she has no idea what her daughter is or what she does. She shook her head and let a rare laugh escape her lips. She nodded at Forrest. "Open the door, I'm going in."

"Yes ma'am." He did as he was told. He really hated the bitch, but as long as he was on assignment here she was his superior. It just really irked him that he had to forcibly bring in the non-combatant. She knew nothing and was scared to death. He hated this and he hated the damn bitch. Maybe Riley was right…no point going in that direction, he thought. Four more months and he'd be reassigned. He could handle four more months.

Maggie Walsh entered the interrogation room and sat across from Joyce Summers. She put a bottle of water in front of the woman and waited.

"Please. What am I doing here? What did I do?" Joyce could barely choke out the questions, her fear so tangible. She had been preparing supper after working late at the gallery when she heard the knock at her door. As soon as the door was opened, six or seven uniformed men rushed into her house. She turned and ran as fast as she could, tripping over furniture in her way, trying to get to the back door. But she was tackled and thrown against a chair. She was sure she was bruised, but she couldn't feel anything right now. Just mind numbing fear.

"You, my dear Mrs. Summers, did nothing but give birth to a very unusual daughter. A slayer to be exact." She smiled, waiting for the woman's denial.

"You must have a case of mistaken identity. My daughter is just a normal girl, okay maybe a little bit of a trouble maker, but never a premeditated or malicious one." Once she cleared this up she was sure she would be out of here. And once Buffy was home, one more thing to ground her for.

"Are you really that blind? I mean, she must have blood on her clothes all the time. And she's out 'til all hours of the night. You never question that? And what about Sunnydale? I suppose you are one of the majority here who just ignores the pages and pages of obituaries?" Maggie Walsh shook her head and continued. "This is just one of the reasons I am so grateful for the fact that I have no children. I would have to live in a constant state of denial just to get through their teenage years." She leaned forward on the table that separated them. "I need to tell you a little story about a young girl who has spent the last three years of her life keeping a huge secret from her mother. Please, have a drink and relax."

* * *

Joyce Summers hadn't said a word since Professor Walsh began what she believed was some strange, twisted fairy tale. Vampires, werewolves, demons. The woman was insane.

With a chuckle, Maggie Walsh finished her story. "So, I take it you are unconvinced?" She stood. "Please, come with me." She knocked twice on the door and a young soldier opened it and stood aside as both women exited. "We have several holding cells for the hostiles. Guess seeing is going to have to be believing."

Joyce followed the woman she was quickly learning to dislike when they came upon what appeared to be a solid steel door. The professor slide a card through a slot and a green light came on, granting them access. "This is the holding area for some of the more exotic demons that run the streets, or more accurately, the sewers, of Sunnydale. I'm sure your daughter is very familiar with one and all."

Turning toward the glass enclosures, Joyce was shocked to find herself face to face with a beast of some sort that had a red jewel set into its forehead. The next cage had what appeared to be snake like man. But the one after that held a young man that was restrained in a metal chair, a normal human man.

"Why is he in here?" Joyce questioned.

Professor Walsh laughed. "Theses are the worst kind of creatures Sunnydale can lay claim to Mrs. Summers." She turned to the cage and pushed a button causing the man to writhe in pain as electrical current passed through him. When he raised his head, what had been a normal face a few seconds before was now distorted with ridges on his brow and ferocious fangs snapping at the air. "You fucking sadistic bitch. If I ever get out of here you are going to suffer years of torture!" Maggie Walsh snorted and hit the switch again.

"Please, stop hurting him." Joyce was almost in tears.

"It's a vampire Mrs. Summers. The type your daughter kills every night of her life. What she was born to kill."

The vampire looked up at the two women. "Yeah, but at least we have a chance with her. To fight or to run. But this," he looked around the cell, "this is all bullshit!"

Looking closely at the vampire, Joyce spoke to him. "You know of my daughter? You know Buffy?"

"The slayer? Well, I've heard of her, of course, who hasn't? She's gotta be the strongest slayer since…well since most can remember."

She turned to Maggie Walsh. "What do you want with my daughter, with me?"

The vampire spoke up. "Lady, she don't want you, she just wants the slayer. And what better way to get her than to hold her mom?"

"Is this true?"

The professor attempted to put a sympathetic look on her face before she spoke. "We are living in a time when legends and myths just won't do. The demon problem is bigger than anyone knows and we need to study your daughter, find out what makes her so strong, so invincible. We need her help."

"So why not just ask her? This all seems noble, trying to help the human race. Why all the subterfuge, the cloak and dagger? Why kidnap me?"

"'Cause she wants to breed your daughter with her vampire-lover. You really think she would just hand over her kid to this crazy bitch without a fight? You think she would just let her impregnate her in the first place?"

Turning to the vampire, Walsh gave him a malevolent smile as she turned the current up and hit the switch. The man went up in ashes with a departing bone chilling scream. "He out lived his usefulness a while ago." She shrugged.

With terror in her eyes, Joyce asked incredulously. "You killed him."

"It was a demon Mrs. Summers. One who preys on innocent victims. Kills them for their blood."

"Is what he said true? Do you want to experiment on my child?"

"It's for the greater good Mrs. Summers." She said calmly as she turned to Forrest. "Take Mrs. Summers to one of the doctor's rooms and place a guard on her door." Looking at Joyce she shrugged. "We do what we have to do." With that, she left.

Shaking his head, Forrest did as he was ordered. "Please ma'am, come this way."

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

**Reviews:** Welcomed and appreciated

What if the Initiative came to Sunnydale a few years earlier than we thought? And what if Angel got chipped instead of Spike? Just an idea…

* * *

Buffy and Angel kept low in the back of Oz's van, covered with as old army blanket behind boxes and musical instruments.

Buffy shifted as she felt Angel's hand began to wander. "Angel!" She hissed. "This is not the time, really. Please!" She felt him chuckle deep within his chest.

"Just trying to relieve some of the tension." He laughed softly.

"Whatever. Just not now. Behave, okay?" She whispered. "This is totally serious. My mom could be in danger."

"Even if they have her, and I'm sure Giles got to her in time, they won't harm her Buff. They want you. Us. We have to play this smart. And I'm sure Giles will agree. Please be patient and let us figure this one out. Okay?" He spoke in hushed tones into her ear, making her shiver.

"We'll see."

"We're here you guys." Willow glanced worriedly at Oz. They had decided to go to Willow's house first and then Oz would go to the library to get Giles and hopefully Buffy's mom. "Just pull into the garage." She used the remote to open the door. "God, I hope this doesn't look suspicious. I mean, how many times does one's boyfriend park in the garage." Looking nervously over at Oz. "I mean, not that you're my boyfriend, I wasn't implying, I…"

"Willow. Calm down. It's all fine." Buffy called out from behind the passenger seat. "Let's get out of here, 'kay?"

"Oh, gosh! Yeah, of course. Yes." She hit the remote a second time and closed the door as Oz leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"I like the implication, Will." He gave her a light kiss before he got out of the van to let his two hidden passengers depart.

* * *

Buffy hadn't stopped pacing since they entered the Rosenberg's living room. Willow had entered first and closed all the curtains before turning on a few lights. She had turned to Oz, "Guess you should get going, huh?"

"Yeah" he nodded to the other two and left. That was half an hour ago.

"I should've gone with him. School isn't that far away, he should've been back by now." Buffy glared at Angel.

"Hey. Don't look at me like that little girl. Oz has only been gone about 20 minutes. They'll be here soon." He rolled his eyes at Willow, who shrugged in response.

"I have some blood. Do you want some blood?" Willow always felt food should be offered to guest in her house, a rule she picked up from her mother.

"Um, yeah. Thanks Willow." Angel smiled at her. "Actually, do you mind if I take a quick shower? We left so quickly I didn't have any time to shower tonight, don't want to offend any demons we might run into." He was still feeling a bit over-stimulated since he and Buffy didn't have a chance to finish what they had begun earlier and a cold shower was just what he needed.

Confused by his request, Willow shrugged. "Sure. Come on, I'll get a clean towel for you."

Angel followed Willow upstairs while Buffy continued her worrisome walking. Her head perked up as she heard the garage door open. Running to the kitchen door, she was greeted by Giles, Oz, Xander and Cordelia. Jenny Calendar was also with the group. Looking behind them, Buffy realized her mother wasn't with them.

"God! This is all my fault. Again." She stood in front of Giles. "They have her, don't they? What am I going to do? What are they going to do to her?" She was almost in tears. Willow who had just come downstairs in time to hear Buffy's tirade, put her arm around her shoulder, while Xander and Cordelia gravitated towards the kitchen.

"We'll figure something out." Looking towards the assembled group. "Won't we?"

Giles took a deep breath. "Indeed. We have a schematic of the Initiative headquarters. Seems the council is occasionally good for something. We need to find a safe way in and a safe way out." He opened the diagram and laid it out on the coffee table. Buffy eyed it and recognized several openings.

"I know where these places are. We could get in through the sewers," she pointed to a point on the map, "here."

"Yes, I suppose. We have to make sure it isn't guarded." Giles turned around. "Where's Angel?"

"He needed a shower." Willow gave a weak smile.

"I can't wait Giles. We have no idea what they're doing to my mother. We had a visit from one of the members, one who by the way impregnated Drucilla and is in love with her." She shook her head in agreement as Giles eyes widened. "I know. Anyway, he told us just how crazy this Professor Walsh really is and all the insane experiments she's conducting. I wouldn't put anything past her. I have to get mom out of there. Now."

"As soon as Angel comes down we'll figure this out." He turned toward Willow. "Dear? Does your father have any spirits?"

She squinted in confusion. "Ghosts?"

"No my dear. Liquor." He smiled patiently at the young girl.

She giggled. "Oh yeah. His cabinet is over here."

Buffy took one last look at the map of the Initiative before grabbing her sweat shirt and slipping out the front door. Angel couldn't be of any help down there, they were all human. And she wouldn't risk any of her friends. Besides, she was the slayer. She was confident she could handle a few marines and one crazy bitch scientist.

* * *

'_You have to keep some sort of control over yourself Angelus. We aren't an animal, you know.' Angel smirked at his counter-part._

Angelus turned and saw Angel in the full length mirror leaning against the basin.

"Speak for yourself because our little Buff can be quite the little hell cat and she most certainly bring out the animal in me. Did you see the scratches on my back? Still healing." He chuckled at the memory.

'_She was scratching my back, remember that Angelus.' Angel's voice was low._

"Just go! I'm sick of listening to you!" He threw a towel on the hook effectively covering the souled reflection.

With a harsh laugh, Angel reappeared in the vanity mirror. _'Not that simple to get rid of me. I'm getting stronger. You feel it, I know you do.'_

"I feel nothing! Except constant revulsion at your suck-tit ways. Always coddling her, always worried about her feelings. She likes it rough but you always have to be the soft fucking touch." In a mocking tone, "Oh baby, did I hurt you? Was it as good for you? Can I please fuck you again?" He rolled his eyes. "You make me sick!"

'_The pull is strong Angelus. She keeps me here, she's bringing me back time and again. Soon it'll be for good. And you won't be able to stop us. She's my soul-mate, which is why you can never keep her.'_

"Yeah, like I want to keep her. It's this damn chip that keeps me with her." He turned the hot water up, steam fogging the mirrors.

'_You won't be able to get rid of me so easily. Whether you see me in the glass or not, I'm with you, with her. I know you can feel my strength.'_

"You're so full of shit. I'm in charge little brother and that's the way it'll stay." There was more than a hint of fear in his voice and Angel reveled in it. He was winning.

'_We'll see. We'll see. The curse demon, I've broken it. Those damn gypsies didn't take into consideration the fact that Buffy and I were destined to be together. Now more than ever.'_

"Yeah, right. You were always such an anguished dreamer, which is why I am sure Buff's having such a terrible time with me. She's barely mentioned her friends and family in the couple of days we've been together. And as for that curse, well I'm sure that gypsy Jenny Calendar will have a thing or two to say about that." Angelus raised an eyebrow at his reflection.

'_She's a kalderash? Does Giles know?'_ Angel was almost speaking to himself.

"Hello. I'm still here. And I doubt it very much. The watcher's as weak and stupid in love as you are." Angelus turned towards the tub, but was unable to touch the faucet. "What the fuck?" The look of horror on his face almost made Angel feel sorry, almost he thought as he smiled.

Angel flexed the palm of his hand and laughed out loud. "Love doesn't make one weak and stupid Angelus. It makes one very strong and determined." He looked at the shocked face in the mirror. "Now go!"

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

**Reviews:** Welcomed and appreciated

What if the Initiative came to Sunnydale a few years earlier than we thought? And what if Angel got chipped instead of Spike? Just an idea…

* * *

As soon as Angel started down the stairs, he knew something was off. Her presence, he couldn't feel it. He couldn't feel her. He went into the living room, empty. On to the kitchen, Giles was holding a glass that appeared to be filled with whiskey while Willow was brewing a pot of coffee.

"Where is she?" He felt panicked and it showed on his face.

"Buffy? In the living room." Willow spoke over her shoulder.

"No. She's not in the house." His voice was low and he spoke slowly, but all eyes turned towards his tone. They all could feel his barely concealed anger.

Giles put his glass down as he headed into the living room. His papers were still there, but he noticed the grey sweat shirt was missing. "Dear god, she went on her own." He looked up at Angel. "We brought the schematic of the Initiative Headquarters, she must think she can get in there on her own."

"Damnit!" Angel took a deep, unneeded breath. "How much of a lead does she have?"

"Well, soul-boy, if you hadn't taken such a long shower she wouldn't have any lead at all." Xander had gotten to his feet.

"Xander, that is hardly constructive." Giles turned to Angel. "Not more than ten minutes, I'm sure."

"Giles. We have to find her fast. That woman is insane, there's no telling what she'll do to her." Giles could see the panic in the vampires' eyes.

"Yes, let's take a last look at these plans and see if we can't come up with something." Giles led Angel to the table.

Jenny had been studying the vampire since he had come into the kitchen and was trying to discern if a change had taken place. He seemed the same, filled with soulful concern. But still. "Angel? Are you sure you're feeling alright? I mean they did do a lot to you. Perhaps…"

He cut her off. "Are you trying to make sure it's still me, Jenny? Or would that be, oh I don't know. Could you knock off a few Romanian names for me? Ylena maybe? Dumitra?" He looked into her eyes. "Janna? How could you take a chance with her? With me? You know what could've happened? You were with us, you were a part of us. You know the good we all were trying to do. You also knew Buffy and I loved each other." He motioned to the watcher. "Rupert took you on faith. And you did nothing to stop us, to warn us."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I was supposed to make sure you continued to suffer." Jenny begged Giles. "Please understand. My people, they had to make sure Angel continued to suffer for his evil."

"Am I the only one who is totally lost here? What are you talking about?" Xander turned to Giles. "Giles? Do you know?"

"Jenny? What is Angel talking about?" His voice was confused.

"The curse Giles." Angel was angry and all eyes were on him. "She knew about my curse. Only she knew more than any of us did. She knew that if, what Ms. Calendar? If I fell in love? If I made love?"

"Zoinks!" Xander looked at Angel. "You and the Buffster went vertical? Did you know Willow?"

Willow threw him an annoyed look. "Not now Xander."

Cordelia pulled him back onto the couch and gave him a pinch. "So not cool with your girlfriend sitting right here." She whispered.

"Oh, no Cordy. I didn't mean…it's just, he's so old. Seems kinda, I don't know. Shouldn't he have some sort of will power we don't?"

"He's hot, 'nuff said." She pinched him once more for good measure. "Now shush!"

As if not hearing the teenagers, Jenny explained. "If you found a moment of true happiness, true bliss. If that should happen you would lose your soul again." Her voice filled with anguish. "I'm sorry Giles. I should've told you. I just didn't know how."

Giles eyes went from puzzlement to anger in the span of a few moments. "How could you do this to Buffy? To Angel? He's spent years attempting retribution for his atrocities. How could you, in good conscience let them tempt fate? Luckily Angel is still intact…"

Angel interrupted him. "Not quite Giles." He shot daggers at Jenny. "I lost my soul. What was lucky was Angelus being taken by the Initiative. The gods only know what would've happened had this chip not been in place. I just can't go there right now."

"But how? You are Angel, aren't you?" Giles asked.

"I am. Her," he nodded towards Jenny, "damn ancestors didn't count on just how much I love Buffy or just how much she loves me. She brought me back Giles and now we have to go and bring her back."

"Alright, let's see what we can do about this." He turned to Willow. "Can you get us in?"

"I think I may be able to hack into their system, I just need a little time." Willow opened her laptop.

"I can't wait here Giles. If I let them capture me, at least I'll be with her and maybe we can find a way out together." Angel headed for the door.

"Angel, wait. You won't do her any good if your drugged and tied up. That's what they did to you last time. If they don't have you I doubt that they'll do anything to Buffy, even if they should capture her. Which may not happen anyway."

* * *

Spike saw the slayer the minute she set foot on campus. He'd been scouting around the past few days, looking for a way to get back into the laboratories where he was sure his Drucilla was still being held. If they had killed her he was sure he'd of felt it. So she was alive and she was here.

"So ducks, looking for those boys in green?" Spike leaned against a tree and lit a cigarette.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy was feeling frantic and it showed on her face.

"Maybe the same thing you are. Looking for a way down."

"I don't have time for you Spike. I need to get down there and get my mom out. If you want to help, great. If you just plan on being a pain in my ass and betraying me, I can just kill you now." She walked away from him.

"I'll help. I got a lady down there myself." He threw his cigarette to the ground and followed her. Buffy considered telling him Dru was out somewhere having a baby and falling in love with a human but she might need his help. So she kept quite about his ex's change in status.

"Well, come on then. But the minute I see you trying to turn coats…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You'll turn me to dust. Heard it all before from the likes of some bigger and badder than you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sure you have, the difference is, I'll do it." She had to get her mother and get out of this place before Angel came charging in and got himself killed.

"So pet. How long you been pregnant? Not long I'm guessing by the sound of it. And does the poof know you've been buggering someone else? Love to be a fly on the wall when you tell 'em. Can't believe Peaches hasn't figured this one out. The old bugger must be off his game." Spike snickered.

Buffy held her hand to her stomach and stared after Spike with a mix of shock and wonderment in her eyes.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

**Reviews:** Welcomed and appreciated

What if the Initiative came to Sunnydale a few years earlier than we thought? And what if Angel got chipped instead of Spike? Just an idea…

* * *

Drucilla watched the young man asleep next to her. The heat radiating off him warmed her and made her feel alive. She smiled a small smile as she remembered their last few hours together, her resolve beginning to melt. She was more than puzzled by the emotions that were running through her. Love, an emotion that she thought was long dead seemed to be alive and kicking her in the abdomen right now. She smoothed her hand over her stomach, calming her child. And this man lying next to her? When and how did he come to mean so much to her? Seeing the changing light of the afternoon as it turned to dusk, Drucilla rose from the bed and went to pull the curtains aside. It was almost time to wake Riley. He wouldn't be please, of this she was sure. The voices had stopped but her visions hadn't and right now all that she was worth was telling her she needed to go back. Her baby was telling her she needed to go back.

She went to Riley and rubbed her hand across his back. "Love?"

He rolled over, looking up at her, he smiled. She had to be the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. "Dru. What are you doing up? It isn't time to go. We have a few more hours. You really should get a bit more rest." He pulled her hand, urging her back into bed.

"No sweet boy. We need to go. We need to get back. The baby needs to get back. The slayer and Angel. They need us too." She spoke softly.

"What are you talking about Drucilla? We need to get as far away from that damn Hellmouth as we can."

"Oh my love, we can't run away from our destinies. And right now our destiny lies with my sire. You have to trust me. For our sake, ours and the baby. We need to go back."

Riley shook his head. "No Dru. I need to keep the two of you safe and you won't be safe there. Please baby, don't ask me."

"Oh sweet boy. We will never be truly safe. We all know too much. And I cannot give birth in a regular hospital. We need to have help. And the only place where we can get that help is back there." She sighed.

"We still have time Dru. The baby isn't due yet. I promise, when the time is near I'll take you back if you still want to go. Okay?" He tried to sooth her.

"My baby will come in his own time Riley. And I fear his time is very soon. Who really knows the gestation period of a vampire?" She lay next to him and put her lips close to his ear. "It will all go the way it needs to go my love. There is no changing destiny."

* * *

Buffy was still in her head considering the revelation Spike had laid on her. Pregnant? Only a few days at most, but Spike could tell. Which meant Angel knew and didn't tell her. Why? Afraid, that's why. He was afraid of her reaction. And with all of this other crap going down he wanted her to be calm. Yeah, right, she thought. Here I am on the down low with an evil, bleached blond vampire, who by the way deserted his girlfriend of at least a century, several months back. And here he was, trying to rescue her. Whatever, she shrugged. Pregnant? Could I really be pregnant? She thought.

"So, is this the place?" Spike looked around the ally for a sewer opening grate.

"Umm, yeah. I think it must be over here." She went behind a dumpster and moved it forward revealing the covered hole. She lifted it up and looked over at Spike. "Coming?"

"I love a take charge bird, especially when she does all he hard work." Spike threw his cigarette down and followed her down the hole. They entered a series of tunnels that looked a lot more sophisticated than the sewers he was used to traversing. "How come I never met up with these before?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Because genius, the army built them and they don't run through the whole city. Just where they want them to go." She saw a series of lights and decided this must be the way as she followed them.

"Sure you know where you're headed slayer?"

She turned and gave him a nasty look. "No, but at least I'm making an effort. If I waited for you we'd be here until my next birthday." One minute they were both walking in the same direction and the next Buffy was alone. "Hey, where the hell are you?" She sighed angrily and turned back only to be greeted by six soldiers, all pointing tasers in her direction.

"You should keep an eye out for cameras Ms. Summers." One of the soldiers pointed up.

Buffy smiled and shook her head, that bastard Spike had deserted her. No surprise there. "Great. Well, I guess, take me to your leader?"

* * *

Angel was frantic to head out. "We have to leave now Giles." He turned to Willow. "So, if we can get you in there you think you can disrupt the electric systems long enough for us to get to Buffy and her mother?"

"I know I can. But Angel, we don't even know if Buffy has been captured." Willow handed her computer to Oz and picked up her bag of supplies. Angel looked at her questioningly. She smiled and shrugged. "Just in case. Better to be safe than sorry."

"Let's just get there, okay?"

"Yes Angel, we're off." Giles grabbed his own bag of weapons and headed out followed by Angel, Willow, Oz, Xander and Cordelia.

Cordelia pulled on Xander's hand. "Are we sure we need to go?"

"Willow may need us. Babe, why don't you stay here and wait for us? We'll be back soon, I promise." Xander kissed her forehead.

Cordelia hesitated for a moment and shook her head. "Yeah, like after all we've been through I'm going to just desert you. I mean I gave away my popularity among other things, for you, so I guess we can do this one more time. But after this Harris, we are taking a vacation from danger for a few weeks. Okay?"

"Okay." He gazed at her as she pulled him out the door.

* * *

Drucilla and Riley made it back to Sunnydale in record time as they pulled into a parking structure on campus. Riley looked over at her. "Dru, are you sure about this?"

"They already have the slayer Riley. I can't see clearly, but I know we have to get her and her baby out of there. They need to be safe."

"Baby? Buffy's pregnant? Oh my god, this just keeps getting better and better. My god, she's just a kid. What was Angel thinking?" Riley shook his head.

She stifled a giggle. "He's a man as well as a vampire Riley. And you have seen her. She's not a child. She's a slayer and slayers have a history of short life spans. Biologies do what they need to do to survive. I'm a prime example. Besides, they love each other. Both the demon and the soul love her and Buffy, well." She paused for a moment as her baby kicked. "Well, he's her soul mate. Years don't matter when souls find each other." He gave her a questioning look. She just shrugged. "It happens."

"Fine Drucilla. Fine. Buffy's pregnant as well. But you need to be safe too. I'm going to leave you at the Summers' house and I'll go in and get her out. Okay?" Riley didn't have a good feeling about this.

She smiled her Mona Lisa smile and Riley felt his stomach drop. "The dye has been cast my love. We'll go together."

"Dru…" Riley attempted to dissuade her but was stopped as she lay her finger over his lips.

"I'm older and I know best." She replaced her finger with a firm kiss. "Now, let's do this."

Riley stared at the woman in front of him and was once again amazed at her lucidity. She seemed to grow stronger with each passing day of her pregnancy. He was afraid that once the baby was born…no! he chided himself. He would not allow his thoughts to go there.

"Fine." He capitulated. "Let's go then and get this over with."

"Yes. Let's end this." Dru touched his cheek before turning to open the car door.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

**Reviews:** Welcomed and appreciated

What if the Initiative came to Sunnydale a few years earlier than we thought? And what if Angel got chipped instead of Spike? Just an idea…

* * *

Buffy was placed in a holding cell while Professor Walsh looked on. Forrest was uncomfortable with this turn of events. "Ma'am, she's human and there are several doctors' rooms empty. I could place her in one of those…"

"Lieutenant, are you questioning me? Are you forgetting just who your superior is when you are at the Initiative?"

"Never ma'am." He replied tightly.

"Alright then. As long as we are on the same page. Place her in the holding cell and bring her mother here." She gave Buffy an insincere smile as she left.

Buffy turned to the young soldier. "Is my mother alright?" There was a tinge of panic in her voice.

"She's fine. You'll see in just a minute. Please ma'am, get into the cell." His voice was strained. He hated this and Buffy could see that. Maybe she could use this.

"Why is she doing this? I mean, does the whole government condone this? I know I'm the slayer and all, but I'm only 17. You know?" She put a small voice on and looked up at him with large, tear filled eyes.

Forrest shook his head. "Look, I'm sorry about this. But I have to follow orders."

"Yeah, okay. I get it. Thanks anyway." She looked away.

Taking a deep breath, Forrest locked her in. "I'll get your mom."

"Thanks." She sank down on the floor. Okay, so she made a bad decision coming on her own. An even bigger one believing Spike, that bastard, would be of some use to her. Her only consolation was that Drucilla was far away having a baby and obviously falling love with that Riley guy. How trippy was that?

"Buffy?" Buffy jumped up when she heard her mother's voice.

"Mom? Mom? Are you okay? I've been so worried. Did they hurt you?" She was looking closely at her mother for any sign of injury.

"Young lady, I am so upset with you. Slayer? What in god's name did you think you were doing? And then to keep it all from me? And then letting me think you ran away with your older, very much older it would seem, boyfriend? Once we are out of here you are so grounded young lady."

"Oh mom, you don't know the half of it." She had to smile at her mother being such a mom.

* * *

"Okay." Willow adjusted the light over the map Oz was holding for her. "I'm pretty sure we are right over the control room." The group had found a way in, avoided several surveillance cameras and had repelled down a very long elevator shaft. Both Cordelia and Willow thought they had come down miles.

"About a quarter of a mile girls." Xander rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah? Well with your eyes closed it seems a hell of a lot longer." Cordelia looked to Willow for support.

"Yeah, at least five miles." Willow agreed.

Giles took a deep breath, "Well, thank the gods some of us kept our eyes open. So Willow. You believe we are over the control room?"

"Pretty sure." She whined.

Angel had lost the little patience he had. "I'm getting out of this shaft and finding out just where we are. You wait here." He pulled the grate out and looked about the room. A hallway, not a control room. No matter, he had to start looking for Buffy and this was as good a place as any to start. He turned back to the group. "Keep looking, this isn't it."

"Hey. Where do you think your going? We said we'd stick together and I think we should." Xander confronted the vampire.

"I have to find her Xander. I can't just search these shafts waiting. I have to find her." He was frantic.

"Okay, fine. But I'm going with you. You can't do a thing against soldiers and that's all we have here."

Cordelia poked him in the ribs. "And you think you can do what? Humans, demons, all the same. Come on Harris. Be real."

"I have to try too. Buffy would never forgive us if we let him just walk into this alone. She loves him. And I know how I would feel." He looked deeply into her eyes.

"So not a good time for you to become heroic and romantic. You just take care of yourself. Do not, I repeat, DO NOT, play hero. Got me?" She turned to Angel. "Don't let him do anything stupid."

Angel looked between the two of them and shook his head. Teenagers. "Yeah, right. Now let's go." They jumped down into the hall and replace the grate.

"Where to dead boy?"

Angel stilled for a moment, lifting his nose to the air. So many scents. But there she was, he could find her anywhere. "This way."

* * *

Spike saw the ponce and the boy leave the air vent system. He could follow them but he wanted to see what the others had in mind. He waited a few minutes until he heard the group move on. Stupid gits, he thought, make enough noise to wake the dead. Luckily there were just a bunch of stupid humans in charge. He opened the grate, after looking back and forth, he jumped up and closed it behind him. Following the tambourine shakers, he thought with a snicker.

"It's here, I know it's here." Willow was adamant.

Oz shrugged. "Only one way to find out." He removed the grate and jumped down. The one tech that was at a monitor looked up in surprise. Oz quickly punched him and called for the others. "Hurry, I need help."

Once the tech was tied up, Willow sat down and started punching keys. "Okay, this is simple. This opens the doors and elevators to the outside." She smiled up at Oz. "This is so gonna work. We just need to find Buffy and her mother. I'm thinking if they put Buffy in a cage we can tell by her heat signature. Vamps and demons are different, see the colors?" She pointed to the various boxes on the screen and the different hues in each.

"So, what does that button do?" No one had heard Spike enter the room behind them and they all jumped.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Giles reached for a stake.

"Hey now pops. Peace. I came in with the slayer. Unfortunately about a dozen of those soldier boys showed up and took her." He sat in an empty chair near Willow.

"And how is it you didn't get captured as well." Giles asked suspiciously.

"Now, I wouldn't do her any good if I got caught as well, now would I?" He turned back to Willow. "So, what does this one do?" He pointed to the big red button on the panel.

"I think that opens all the cages. See, it says release right under it." She smiled at her logical deduction.

The tech began to squirm. "She's right. Don't hit that button or all the demons'll be released."

Spike smiled. "Sounds like a plan to me." He went to hit the button but Willow pushed him away.

"No Spike! It would be chaos. A bloodbath. And we still have Buffy and her mom out there. Angel and Xander too." She looked over at Giles for help.

"Spike, just get away from the control panel."

"You are all such pathetic gits. You need a diversion if you are going to get out of here alive. Once the demons are release, we get our people and run for it. It's not like we don't have demons running on the streets of Sunnydale. This is where we live. They'll just want to get out and get on with their little lives. Really." He smirked. "Okay, so maybe they'll extract a little payback, but you'll get your slayer and I'll get Dru."

Willow looked at him. "Drucilla isn't here."

"Of course she is. I feel her."

Willow frowned, "She was supposed to be far from here." She turned to Giles. "Do you think she came back?"

While Willow had her head turned, Spike hit the red button. "So sick of all your pansy ass indecision. Let's get what we came for and get the hell out of here."

Willow watched in horror as all the doors in the underground bunker opened up. She turned to the tech. "How do you close them?"

"You don't want to close them now. That'll just trap all the demons in with the staff. At least with all the doors open they might have a chance to escape." He struggled with his bindings. "Please, untie me. Let me go."

Oz looked over at Giles, who nodded.

"Oh god, where is Xander? He won't be able to handle this. We have to get to Xander." Cordelia was fighting tears.

"Let's find our people and get out of here." Giles handed weapons all around and opened the door.

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

**Reviews:** Welcomed and appreciated

What if the Initiative came to Sunnydale a few years earlier than we thought? And what if Angel got chipped instead of Spike? Just an idea…

* * *

Riley and Drucilla entered pandemonium. Death was everywhere, human and demon alike. Soldiers were firing haphazardly into the crowd, hoping to hit the hostiles, fearing they were hitting follow comrades, but firing never-the-less. Vampires and demons were using anything at their disposal to as much damage as possible to their captors. And everywhere there was blood, the smell was over-whelming for the pregnant vampire, but she held herself in check.

Riley grabbed a young soldier by the arm. "What the hell happened?"

"All the cages opened and now the hostiles are everywhere. We have to get out of here!" The young man ran only to be cut down by a stray bullet.

"Dru, we're outta here. Now!" He grabbed her arm and attempted to lead her out. But she had other plans.

"This way." She pushed her way through a crowd of demons that seemed to part to let her pass. She grabbed Riley's arm. "Hurry."

Graham had seen them when they entered the main area of the facility, what in the hell were they doing back, he thought? Drucilla was pulling Riley along after her, so he hadn't seen three members zero in on them, their tasers at the ready. Graham aimed his own and fired, hitting one and causing the second to lose his balance. He made his way through the maze of bodies to find out what had happened to bring them back.

* * *

Buffy had been talking with her mother when the glass door in front of her slid open. She looked back and forth, expecting Professor Walsh to walk in when she notice all the other cells had opened as well. She cautiously walked into the hallway and took her mother's arm.

"What's happened Buffy?" Joyce moved in close to her daughter.

"I don't know mom. I think Willow got through and opened up the doors. Let's get out of here while we can." She began to feel that tingle, the one she always felt when Angel was close at hand. Buffy looked down the corridor and smiled with relief. "Angel!"

He ran to her and grabbed her up in a tight hug. "Don't ever do that again. I was worried sick." He looked over and saw the disapproving face of his lover's mother. "Mrs. Summers." He acknowledged her with an embarrassed nod.

"Angel, I presume." She spoke coldly. Well, she couldn't really blame her daughter, he was a beautiful man. Man being the key word, he was so much older than her baby, she shook her head.

"Um folks, we really don't have time for this." Xander nervously looked over his shoulder. "It would appear all the cell doors have been opened and the demon population seems to be having a block party. I don't think we want to be a part of it. We have to get the gang and get outta here."

Angel nodded. "Agreed. We'll talk later. Xander, take Mrs. Summers and Buffy back to Giles and get them out. I'll see what we can do about closing some of these doors." Angel gently pushed the two women towards Xander.

Buffy laughed. "Yeah, right. Like I'm gonna let you go out there on your own? Hello 'Mister I've got a chip in my head', so not gonna happen. I'm with you." She turned to her friend. "Xander, get Mom out of here. We'll meet up back at the house."

Angel didn't move. "No, you are not doing this."

"So, you and what army is going to stop me?" She stood her ground.

Joyce spoke up. "Buffy, please just come with us. Obviously Angel has your best interest at heart and things are not looking so good here." She saw several soldiers trying to subdue a large, scaly creature.

Buffy looked steadily into Angel's eyes. "I am not leaving. No arguments."

"Buffy." He looked over at the other two. "There's something you don't know and we can't discuss it…"

"Oh, but I do know and you're right. We can't discuss it. Now. So move your ass." She turned to Xander and her mother. "You're still here? Go! Now!"

"Yes ma'am." Xander gave her a mock salute and led Mrs. Summers away.

"Buffy." Joyce wasn't letting her daughter get caught up in this mess.

"Mom, I'll see you at home. Promise." She smiled at her mother and ran down the hall with Angel right on her heels.

"You have to listen to me Buffy." Angel caught up with her and grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Yeah, I know I'm pregnant. Spike gave me the good news. So, when were you planning on letting me in on it? When I entered labor?" She was wearing her pist look and Angel cringed.

He ran his hand through his hair. "When this was all done."

"Okay, then we'll talk when this is all done." They stared at each other for a long moment.

"Oyi! Any of you seen Dru?" Spike was heading down the hallway, looking over his shoulder.

"Drucilla isn't here you idiot! We saw her yesterday and she was leaving town. I mean, after almost a year of not hearing from you, were you expecting her to wait forever?" Buffy glared at him.

As if not hearing her, Spike looked at Angel. "She's here. You feel her, right?"

"Yeah, she's somewhere in here Buffy. I just don't know why."

"God Angel, we have to find her before that bitch does." She was running down the hall, being followed by the two vampires.

"Will somebody please tell me what the hell is going on." Spike yelled.

* * *

Graham had finally caught up with Riley and Drucilla. "What the hell are you two doing here?" He grabbed Dru and pushed her behind several steel boxes. "This no place for her."

Riley motioned at Dru. "She insisted. We have to find the slayer. Is she here?"

"Yeah, she was, somewhere. But with all this shit busting loose, she's probably long gone." They both ducked as someone launched a grenade.

"We have to make sure she's safe." Drucilla was frantic.

Riley turned to Graham. "Get her out of here, I'll find the slayer and Angel." Turning back to Drucilla, he held her by the shoulders. "It's not safe in here for you. Graham's going to take you out, I'll find Buffy and Angel. Okay?"

"I think not Captain." All three heads turned up to see Professor Walsh, who stood above them, holding a large gun. "You ruined it all. That bitch made you ruin it all. I will not let you take the slayer or her," she motioned to Dru, "out of here while I'm alive. You betrayed me." She looked at Graham, "You both betrayed me for that demon bitch?" She aimed at Drucilla, who for some insane reason had a peaceful look upon her face. She smiled at the professor.

"We all have our destinies to meet Professor. You are mine."

Riley looked from Drucilla to the professor and without a second thought jumped between them just as Walsh fired, sending a bullet through Riley's back, the impact spurting blood onto Drucilla . He looked down at he amount of blood and knew it was over for him. He shook his head with regret, all he wanted to see his son. That was all he ever wanted. To see his son and to be allowed to love Drucilla.

Graham had been paralyzed for a moment, unable to move, to act. But as soon as Riley was hit Graham grabbed his side arm and took aim at Professor Walsh. Not thinking but acting, Graham fired, his bullet going in through her forehead and exiting the back of her skull. He ran to Dru, seeing the blood on her shirt. "Are you okay?" She looked up at him in horror as she turned and crawled to Riley.

"Riley! Riley!" She laid her hand over his gapping wound. "This isn't so bad love. We can fix this." She looked up at Graham, tears of blood escaping from her eyes. "We can fix him."

Graham shook his head. "Dru, I don't know…" Riley grabbed the other man's arm.

"Graham, you gotta keep them safe." He coughed and an explosion of blood hit Graham's shirt. "Promise man, you gotta…I know how you feel about her. I'm okay with it, just…"

"I promise Riley, just stop talking. We'll get you out of here. To a hospital. Just hold on, for Dru and for the baby. Hold on." Graham frantically looked for help, all around him demons and humans alike were dying. He had to find a way out.

"Graham, please." She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Yeah, let me see." He saw the elevator open up and he reached down for Riley. As soon as he lifted the man, more blood poured from his mouth and nose so he laid him back down. "Dru, I don't know…"

"What happened?" Buffy, Angel and Spike ran to the threesome. Buffy put pressure on Riley's wound, but even she could see it was too late. "God, this is just too much." She looked up at Angel.

Drucilla grabbed Angel's arm. "You have to do it, you have to turn him. Please Angel, save my Riley."

Angel shook his head. "No Dru. It wouldn't be your Riley. You know that."

Spike had enough of this. "What the hell is going on here? Her Riley?" He really looked at Dru for the first time. "And what the hell is that?" He pointed to her stomach.

Drucilla was sobbing. "This was not our destiny. It was not his. Please Graham. Do something."

Angel pulled Drucilla away from Riley. "It's too late Dru, he's gone." He turned to the soldier. "We have to get out of here, now."

"Hello. Does anyone hear me? I asked what is going on here." Spike was more than confused and getting angrier by the minute.

Graham pointed to the elevator. "We have to make a run for it." He gathered Drucilla in his arms and handed his gun to Angel.

"I can't, the chip."

"I'll take it." Buffy grabbed the gun. "Let's go." She turned to Spike. "Move your ass Spike or lose it." Graham, Angel and Buffy made a run for it with Spike bringing up the rear.

"You know, I should be carrying Dru, not that pansy ass soldier boy." Spike whined in the elevator.

Graham turned away from the blond vampire. "Dru, talk to me girl. Please."

She looked up at him. "It was supposed to be me. Not Riley. Riley was supposed to live. I was the one to die, dust. I was to turn to dust so my baby could live. Not him." She shuddered. "My visions were wrong. My sight is no longer reliable. I have nothing Graham. Nothing."

"You have Riley's baby Dru. That's a big something." He tried soothing her.

"Once he's born I'll have nothing. I needed Riley to love the baby. I'll have no love to give once he's born." She sobbed and looked up at the man holding her so gently.

He wiped the blood from her face, not surprised by the color of her tears. "I think you might be wrong about that too Dru." He looked over her head at Angel and Buffy.

Drucilla grasped Graham's arm in a death grip. "Gods! This baby is coming! I feel him!" She winced as she stifled a cry.

"Baby? Baby? For fuck's sake! Will somebody tell me what the bloody hell's happened to my Drucilla?" Spike was losing patience.

"Guess she's not yours anymore Spike. Strange things happen when you desert the one you supposedly love." Buffy put her face in Spike as she spoke. Angel pulled her back and pushed Spike against the opposite wall.

"We'll talk about this later. Let's get Dru back to your house and see if she's really in labor." Angel peered over Buffy's head at his moaning childe.

"If this isn't bloody labor than just put a stake through my heart right now!" Drucilla's face was contorted in pain as she attempted to deal with the pain.

"Just keep up the breathing Dru. We'll be up soon." Graham rubbed her back and continued to let her squeeze the life out of his hand.

"Why is she trying to breathe? For fuck's sake, the girl's dead." Spike was confused but even he saw how ridiculous this was.

Drucilla shook her head. "Yes Graham, why am I breathing?"

"Don't know, just always seems that's what they say on TV." He shrugged and looked embarrassed.

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

**Reviews:** Welcomed and appreciated

What if the Initiative came to Sunnydale a few years earlier than we thought? And what if Angel got chipped instead of Spike? Just an idea…

* * *

Graham entered the Summers' house carrying Drucilla while Buffy, Angel and Spike followed close behind. Joyce Summers was on her way down the stairs and almost screamed when she saw her daughter.

"Buffy! Oh honey, are you alright?" She ran to the small girl and began to feel for broken bones.

Buffy smiled. "I'm fine mom, really. But Dru here, you have to help her, I think she's about to have her baby." She was feeling frantic. "Is Giles here?"

"Yes, Buffy. I'm here." Giles walked to the foyer from the living room, closely followed by Xander, Cordelia, Willow and Oz. "Oh dear, yes. She does look about ready." He looked at Joyce Summers for her opinion. "Joyce?"

"Bring her upstairs to my room and call 911." Joyce began to lead the way.

"We can't." Graham answered as he began to follow her.

"What? Of course you can." She dismissed the young man.

"She's a vampire Mrs. Summers. I don't know what they'll do with her."

She opened her mouth to speak, but just nodded. So this was life in Sunnydale? "Fine, bring her up." It wasn't the girl's fault she was a vampire, someone turned her. But what that damn Initiative and that damn woman did, well as far as she was concerned, that was unforgivable. "We'll take care of you sweetheart." Her voice was so maternal that Drucilla forgot for a moment just what she was and felt her non-existent heart swell with emotion.

Hormones, she thought in her pain induced fog, well, I'd better take it while I can, once this baby comes I won't be having these warm feelings. "Thank you." She ground the words out between the painful contractions.

Joyce gave a grave smile and turned to Giles. "I'll need lots of towels, put some water to boil and then cover it and let it cool before you bring it up." She led Graham up the stairs.

* * *

It seemed that hours had passed waiting for Drucilla and still Buffy would not speak to Angel. She knew she was being childish, but the fact that he kept her pregnancy from her irked her no end. What else would he keep from her if he felt it was in her best interest? He treated her like a child even if he was willing to have sex with her like an adult. She shook her head and headed to the backyard.

"Baby please." Angel followed, pleading with her. "I know I made a mistake, but you have to know it was because I love you. I didn't want to lay this on you with your mother not safe." He took a deep breath, "And I was still fighting for control of my life. Our life."

It still freaked her out that for periods during the past few days Angel had been at odds with Angelus. What would've happened if the Initiative hadn't chipped Angelus? It was really a great advertisement for abstinence. Never the less, Angel knew about the pregnancy and didn't tell her. If it wasn't for that great pain in the ass Spike, she still might not know.

"You know how it made me feel to have Spike tell me I was pregnant? That wasn't right, you should've told me." She turned and looked deeply into his eyes. "I'm the slayer not some little teenage bimbo. Okay, sometimes I may act like a teenager, but I know who I am and I know what I want." She turned away from him, "You're my lover not my keeper Angel. You need to trust me and I need to trust you and right now I just don't know if I can."

"Baby please, I made a really bad decision. I did it because I love you and because I wanted to protect you, but it was the wrong thing to do. I promise I will never underestimate you again." He laid his hands lightly on her shoulders. "What do you want to do this?"

Buffy snorted as she turned into his arms. "Like I'm going to end us because you were stupid? I don't think so." She rubbed her face into his chest. "Besides, the sex is just too great."

Angel softly laughed. "I didn't mean about us, I meant about the baby." He pulled away and held her at arms length. "Do you want to have this child? Whatever you decide Buffy, I'll support you 100."

Her eyes narrowed as she looked up at him. "What do you want Angel? You're involved in this as well."

"I…I…you're so young, I don't want to pressure you into something… gods Buffy. A child with you, a child I never thought I would ever be able to have." He paused, his eyes becoming shiny. "Baby, I love you and I don't want to make you do something you're not ready for. And I guess I'm capable, so we could have kids later, if you want."

She hit him softly on his arm. "You are such a dufus. As if I could kill your child. When we made love, whether it was you or Angelus, it was making love for me. Love. This child was conceived in love Angel and I would as soon end this world as end his life, or her life. Hey! Can you tell what sex the baby is?"

He chuckled. "No, just that there's life, new life." He rubbed his hand over her stomach. "So, you want this baby? My baby?"

"Umm, yeah. Think my little heartfelt speech relayed that fact." She dug deeper into his arms. "You know, as the slayer I may never have the chance to have another baby. I mean who really knows how much longer I'll be around." She looked up at him. "We don't live to ripe old age so I've been told. But you'll be able to take care of our child for a very long time."

"Don't go there Buffy. You are going to live to see our children's children. I'll make sure of that." He pulled her close and held on.

"Children, huh? You planning on us having more kids? Let me see how this one feels first, okay? I mean, if Dru is any example of what I can expect, I may be scheduling a c-section."

* * *

Graham was sitting behind Drucilla, supporting her back as she pushed. "One more time Dru, it's close." He fought back tears as he could only imagine the pain she was experiencing.

"Graham, please. You have to give me the stake. The only way this baby will come out is if I end my life. I saw it Graham." Her voice was strained and filled with pain.

Joyce shook her head. "Stop being such a drama queen. This is what we women go through. You haven't been in labor all that long. I see the baby's head. Give me another push when I say and this'll be over soon." She turned to Giles. "Give me those clean towels and put one in the water." Looking over the girls knees she smiled at her. "Okay now, give me one last push. Hard, sweetheart, push really hard and stop when I tell you."

Giles turned his head as he fought his nausea. He really ought to call his mum more often, he thought.

Drucilla sat up closer to her knees while Graham held on to her. She squeezed his hand as she pushed for all she was worth.

"Don't stop, don't stop. Here he comes! Stop pushing Drucilla." Joyce smiled as she caught the small child. "Okay, dear. Relax." She placed her pinky finger in the baby's mouth and pulled out a chunk of something Giles didn't want to know about. "Give me those scissors and that shoestring." He turned his head as he reached for the items she asked for and a damp towel. Before she even had a chance to wipe him down, he began to cry. A healthy, loud sound that made Drucilla burst into tears.

"Is he alright then?" Drucilla attempted to sit up, but Graham had laid her back on the pillows.

"He's perfect Drucilla, let me just clean him off and you can have him." Joyce smiled as she wiped off the small child, so perfect she thought. His eyes opened and he looked up at her. "Beautiful." She handed him over to his mother.

"No." Dru turned her head. "I shouldn't. I don't want to hurt him."

Graham took the baby from Joyce and sat on the edge of the bed. "Dru, is that what you're feeling right now? Do you want to hurt him? Drink from him?" Joyce rose from the foot of the bed and quietly led Giles from the room.

Neither Drucilla nor Graham noticed them leave. "No, not right now. But I might." Drucilla's voice held fear.

He laid the child in her arms. "Okay then, when you do I'll be right here and I'll take him from you." He looked into her eyes. "Okay?"

She looked up at the man next to her and then down at the child in her arms and felt something she couldn't remember feeling in centuries. Love, selfless love. And devotion. "How?"

"What Dru?" Graham moved over to an armchair and looked at vampire questioningly.

"How can I feel this? Love. I feel love for him Graham. I don't have a soul, but I feel so much for this child. How can this be?" She was so bewildered.

"You're his mother. I guess that supersedes everything else? Don't question it Dru, just go with it." He couldn't fight the look in his eyes. Love, he had fallen for Dru not long after they brought her in, but so had Riley and his friend had moved on those feelings. Something Graham just couldn't do and once his friend had made his declaration, well it just wouldn't have been proper to move on Riley. It was all too weird. So he let it go. Maybe it was too late, but he'd stand by her as long as she needed him. And maybe, who knows? He shrugged.

Spike had been standing just outside the door. What was all this bullshit, he thought? Entering the room, he went to stand besides Dru. "So, now that this sick experiment is over we can get on with our lives, yeah? I mean, moony- eyed soldier boy here can take the brat and we can get out of Sunnydale for good." He reached for the baby, but Dru pulled him out of Spike's reach.

Drucilla laughed. "Oh Spike, my sweet boy. This is my son. I want him. And really love, after almost a year, you think we'll just pick up where we left off? I'm different, and not just because of my baby."

"But you still need me pet. You need me to take care of you. More so now because of that chip." He was almost pleading.

"I can take care of her and the baby." Graham had stood up, resenting the bleach blond vampire's intrusion.

"Oh, simmer down soldier boy. All your little playmates are dead or running, so it's just you. Really think you can take me?" Spike smirked.

"I can try." Graham wasn't budging.

"Oh for fuck's sake. Can the two of you just put the volume down on the testosterone? Drucilla needs to rest and your gonna make the baby cry." Buffy had come up to check on the vampire on her baby. "And Spike, get real. I mean you deserted her. You lost, pack your bottle of bleach and hit it." She turned to Dru. "Can I see him?"

Drucilla handed her son over to the slayer. "He's awake."

Buffy held the child up to her face as Angel came up to stand behind her. "He's warm."

"He's human Buffy. Wonder what he'll be like when he comes into his lineage." Angel ran his finger over the baby's arm, visions of his own child swimming through his head.

"His lineage? What do you mean?"

Drucilla spoke up. "He's human, but he's still half vampire. He's bound to have abilities." She looked up at her sire. "Can I do this Angel?"

"I have no doubts Dru." Angel answered.

"Oh, give me a bloody break! This is all just a little too warm and fuzzy for me." He turned to Drucilla. "Are you seriously telling me you would choose this domestic bullshit over the life we had?"

"What life Spike? Me being crazy and you taking care of me?" She shrugged. "Well I'll take domestic sanity anytime. I don't know why or how this happened, how or if the chip and this child changed me, but I'm holding on to it for as long as I can. I'm sorry Spike, but you no longer fit into my life. I lost Riley, but I will not lose his son."

Spike sputtered incredulously. "This is un-fucking-believable. You would actually stay here? With them?"

Graham spoke up. "Don't know if we'll stay here, might not be safe yet Dru."

"And what do you have to do with this?" Spike asked angrily.

Drucilla answered. "Please Spike, this is how it has to be. You could never share me with a child and I could never go back to that life. Not now." She looked into his eyes, begging him to understand. Despite it all, his desertion, his deceptions, she loved him. She was, after all, his sire.

"Bugger you all. I've had enough of all this domestic bliss. See you all in hell." He pushed past Angel and headed down the stairs.

Dru turned to Angel. "Please."

"I'll talk to him before he goes." He kissed Buffy and followed Spike.

"Wow, that was really something Drucilla. So, you're feeling all maternally? Do you think it'll last?" She handed the baby back to the vampire.

Drucilla glanced over at Graham. "I don't know. As I told Spike, I don't know what happened to me while I was in the Initiative, but I'm not the same. I'm not even the same girl I was before I was turned. The chip, the experiments, the hormones. Him." She looked down at her baby. "Maybe one, maybe all. But I'm different and I'm going to enjoy whatever they did to me. I really thought I was going to die and the baby's father was going to raise him," she looked at Graham again. "I was half right, wasn't I?" A realization lighting her eyes.

Buffy looked at the two of them in confusion. "Did I totally miss something?"

Graham stared down at his hands. "Riley's sperm didn't take the first time, so Walsh used mine. She told me after you left. Guess she thought it would be added impetus for me to find you. But I had already accepted the fact that the two of you had fallen in love and I was okay with the fact that he would raise the baby, my baby, with love." He looked up at Dru. "You loved him, he loved you. I just wanted you safe. God Drucilla, how could you take that kind of chance and come back?"

Her eyes were wide. She knew Graham had feelings for her but she didn't realize the extent. She also knew Graham had loved Riley and was hurting and feeling guilt from his death, "I had to return, I don't know what was calling me back. I thought it was Buffy and Angel. But now I think the baby wanted us back here. I just wish Riley hadn't…" She felt the tears come to her eyes. She had loved him and she didn't know how to deal with this revelation.

"I know you loved him Dru. I did too. And I expect nothing from you. Just let me help you. You and the baby." He said quietly.

"Oh wow." Buffy could feel the emotions in the room and it floored her. "Guess I should let you guys work this out. Oh, Drucilla. Do you need some blood? And mom picked up some baby formula. I mean, just in case you can't breast feed." She stood uncomfortably by the door, really wanting to leave.

"Yes, some blood. I don't know about the breast feeding. My breasts feel full, but I don't know if I can nourish him. Perhaps you could bring some formula, just in case."

"Yeah, I'll send mom up. She'll know what to do." Buffy almost ran out of the room, she took one last look and saw the two of them staring at each other, not sure what to say. She rolled her eyes. Were all relationships so complicated? Or was it just vampire-human ones?

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all. I'm just doing this for fun, and hopefully entertainment

**Reviews:** Welcomed and appreciated

Finally the end. Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. Thanks so much to those of you who reviewed.

* * *

Joyce sat on the couch next to her daughter. "Well, we decided Dru should try to breast feed as well as give the baby formula. Never know what a vampire-human hybrid might need." She sighed. "So, is this common for you?"

"Umm, not quite. Fighting. Killing demons. Stopping armageddons and the like, yeah. Constantly." She shrugged and looked over at her friends laying on the floor and various chairs. All exhausted. "Birthin' babies that are half human, half vampire? No, not so much."

"We're still not done discussing this young lady. There are going to have to be ground rules regarding all this slaying business." She glared at Giles. "And as for you Mr. Giles, to keep something like this from her mother, well. I suppose the police are out of the question, but…it may take a while for me to forgive you."

"Yes, indeed, Mrs. Summers. However, you'll need to understand just what it is your daughter is…"

"Not now Giles. Please not now." Buffy pleaded as her eyes never left Angel's.

Angel smiled at her. "Yeah, not now Giles. Later will do." She knew what he was referring to and gave him a shy smile back.

* * *

Buffy lay in Angel's bed, her head on his chest, his hand protectively covering her bare stomach. "It's been a month sweetheart, we're going to have to tell your mom soon."

"I know, I just wanted to wait until Dru and Graham left. Mom's gotten really attached to Dru and the baby. I know it'll be hard on her when Graham gets back and they leave." Graham had resigned his commission and had spent the last two weeks on base, waiting for his release forms. "Once they go and Mom's back to normal, then we can tell her." She drew small circles on his stomach, loving the reaction she caused.

"Baby, stop. You're killing me." Angel groaned.

Buffy giggled as she rolled on top of him to straddle his hips. "So don't want to kill you." She leaned down to kiss him.

"Buffy, not now. Once we start we won't get back on track for hours." He pushed her onto her back and covered her with the sheet before he got up and put on his sweat pants.

"Have you decided how we're gonna handle this? Will you move in with me? Will you continue at school? Will you marry me?" Angel questioned her.

She sighed deeply. "How about yes to the first two? I'm still 17 and will be until after the baby comes, and I know mom's gonna freak, but I know I can reason with her. After all, she's accepted me as the slayer. I'm sure we can talk her into me being a teenage unwed mother. Right? I mean she knows I'm out slaying all the evil baddies and you're out with me every night, so…is premarital sex and out of wedlock children really so bad?" She laughed when she saw the look on his face. "It'll all work out. Dru told me so."

"Oh, so now you're trusting in Dru's visions?"

"No. She just said if someone like her, a crazy bitch vampire without a soul, could find love, maybe even twice and give birth to a perfect baby then I certainly could make things work with a guilt ridden martyr like yourself." She smiled up at him as she got out of his bed. "Well, if you aren't going to have sex with me anymore today, then we might as well get dressed and head over to my house. Graham'll be picking Dru up tonight and it'll be nice to spend a little time with Riley. That baby is really cute."

Angel pushed her back down on the bed. "Who said no more sex today? We don't have to leave for another hour or so. Just enough time for a quickie. Or at least this guilt ridden martyr thinks." He quickly removed his pants and got into bed with her. "Hey. And why won't you marry me?"

* * *

"Okay, so what time were Buffy and Angel supposed to be here?" Xander popped open another can of soda.

"You know the two of them. If they were anywhere near a bed they'll be an hour late." Cordelia took the can from her boyfriend and took a drink. "Not diet? What are you thinking?"

"I was thinking that it was for me and not for you?" He asked.

"Um, excuse me. You have to think ahead Xander. I might want just a sip, so of course you should've chosen diet." She explained.

"Of course. Won't happen again Cordy." He rolled his eyes at Oz.

"Dude, gotta take care of the ladies." The werewolf stoically stated.

"Thank you Oz." Cordy smiled as she squinted at him. Was his hair black yesterday, she asked herself? Oh well, whatever.

Buffy and Angel rushed in, Buffy looking flushed. Angel, with a satisfied smile on his face. Yeah, Xander nodded and looked at Cordy who raised an eyebrow and gave him her best 'I told you so' look.

"Sorry we're late, had to wait for the sun to start going down." She offered as an excuse.

"Umm hmm. Wasn't that more than an hour ago?" Cordy smirked at them.

"So, is Graham here yet?" Angel asked, ignoring her snide remark.

"Yeah, he's upstairs getting Dru's stuff. I'm not so sure your mom's gonna let them leave." Willow came in from the kitchen, a mug in one hand for Angel and a diet soda in the other for Buffy.

"Thanks Will." Buffy smiled at her best friend.

Drucilla was the first one down the stairs, holding her son as Graham and Joyce followed closely behind. "Graham, I still don't know if it's such a good idea for you to take them so far away. She just had the baby a month ago." Joyce was whispering in his ear, forgetting that Dru could pick up on every word.

"Really Joyce, Washington state really isn't that far. Were just a phone call away and an hour by plane." Graham knew that Mrs. Summers was going to resist, but he needed time alone with Dru and his son. He also knew she was still mourning Riley, as was he, but he'd wait. Give her all the time she needed, if they could be alone, get to know each other, maybe someday…he shrugged to himself, who knew. Maybe never, but…who knew.

"Mrs. Summers, thank you for all you've done for us. But we've intruded long enough." Dru was almost ethereal as she floated down the stairs. It still struck Buffy just how beautiful she was. As if reading her mind, Drucilla smiled and motioned the young girl into the kitchen as she handed the baby over to Angel. "Here, say good bye to your grandchild."

Angel took the child uncomfortably and as soon as the two women were gone, handed the boy over to Graham. "I'm not too sure how to hold them."

Graham took the child and whispered to the vampire. "Well, you better learn, my man."

* * *

Drucilla looked at Buffy from under her lashes. "I just wanted to thank you for accepting, well, at least tolerating me. I know how difficult it was, what with my past and all." She fidgeted with a cup on the counter.

Buffy shrugged. "Well even if you wanted to Dru, with that chip you are pretty helpless." She cringed. "Sorry, that didn't come out quite right…"

"No, I understand. But I am different Buffy. And now, so are you. You're going to be a mother soon. A mother to a child that will change the world…"

"Really Dru, I think all mothers tend to believe that about their kids. Then they end up piercing their noses and getting tattoos…"

She looked deeply into the slayers eyes. "You know our children will be different. They will be two of a kind. The first of their kind. We must protect them." She looked out the door, knowing it was almost time to leave. "You and Angel, it will all be fine. The two of you are meant to be together. It won't be easy… but you know that, don't you?"

She smiled. "Yeah. What about you and soldier boy? Are you meant to be together?"

"Eventually, perhaps. We both need time. Me more than Graham, but time will tell." She smiled. "It has only been a month Buffy. I know I used to be quite the fickle tart, but Riley. He was the first man I ever really loved."

"I didn't realize…" Buffy blushed at her insensitivity.

"Of course not. It still amazes me, I have no soul yet I loved him." She shrugged and turned to go. "Have a good life Buffy."

"Wait. Are we ever going to see you again?"

She laughed. "Of course. I don't think your mother would have it any other way. We'll never be the best ofmates Buffy, but we have a bond. Angel. And our children. Of course we'll see each other again. That little island off the Puget Sound isn't all that far away."

* * *

Buffy sighed as she folded the last of her things into the drawers Angel had cleared out for her in his dresser. "This is all so weird, isn't it? I mean just a couple of months ago I was a virginal teenager slaying vampires and keeping the world safe from apocalypses. Now, here I am after a night of patrolling moving in with my 250 year old lover, whose miracle child I am carrying." She pursed her lips and sat next to Angel as he leaned back on the bed.

"Well, that about covers it in a nutshell." He chuckled and took her hand in his. "We both knew how hard this was going to be. At least your mom hasn't disowned you. It may be a while before she invites me back into her house, but you still have a relationship with her."

She smiled and nodded remembering her mother's first reaction to her news.

"_Oh my god Buffy. Pregnant? You're only 17. If he were only human I could have that pervert arrested!"_

"_Mom, please, he is not a prevert. You just don't know him. And you don't know me, not the real me of the past three years. I'm not some naive little girl. I'm the slayer and I know what I want, what I need. And I need him. It's not just sex, it's so much more. I never meant to hurt you mom, but I have to live what life I have left and I have to live it with him." Buffy pleaded_.

So with a tearful good bye, Buffy moved in with her very own vampire. "This has to be one for the watcher journals." Buffy giggled as she snuggled up toAngel. "Vampire slayer moves in with souled vampire who has control chip in his brain and has his miracle child." Buffy suddenly became serious as she lay on Angel's chest. "We're starting a life here Angel. You up to it?" She questioned him.

Without hesitation he answered. "Oh yeah baby. I feel like I've been waiting my whole life for this. For you. And I am so up to it. How about you?"

She smiled. "Oh yeah." She echoed his sentiments. "This is what I was born for."

* * *


End file.
